Ocean of Secrets 2 All I want for christmas is you
by CuteDogs
Summary: Sequel to OOS. It has gone over a year since Seto last saw Jounouchi. What happends when he sees him again?
1. Cup of coffee

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

I've never realised how many people read Ocean of Secrets until now. School has started for me and now I have made a sequel to Ocean of Secrets. So here I give you

Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you

enjoy

**Cup of coffee**

It was 4 December and the first snow fell down from the sky on Domino city. It has gone over a year since Seto last met Jounouchi. Seto sat at his office at the Kaiba corporation doing his work. Seto stared at the computer clock and it said 14:37. Every minute that went it became more darker outside. Seto had promised to pick Mokuba up from school and he packed his stuff and got inside the car. Seto drew 15 minutes and normally it would take less than 10 minutes but people was now on Christmas shopping.

"Seto your late" Mokuba whined

Seto stared at his younger brother "I would have been on time if it wouldn't been for the traffic"

Mokuba got inside the car and put on his car belt "I know you don't like Christmas but can you at least try to like it"

Seto sighed "I'll try but I don't promise anything"

Mokuba knew that Seto wouldn't say yes but at least he said that he would try "Good and by the way when will we go Christmas shopping?"

"I have to deal with that to?" Seto whined

"Yes and there's no backing out because you promised me to go Christmas shopping with you"

"Really that doesn't sound like me" Seto thought

Mokuba picked out a recorder and pushed the play button "_Seto can we go Christmas shopping this year?_"

"_I'm not going to a mall that's crowded with millions of people_"

"_Please_"

"_No_"

"_Please please please. You know I can say PLEASE tills Christmas. When you wake up the first thing you are going to hear is please. And when you sleep the last thing you are going to hear is please and when_"

"_Okay okay I get it already. I'll go Christmas shopping with you. Can you PLEASE let me do my work in peace for once?!_"

"_All I wanted to hear_" Mokuba pushed stop button and put the recorder in his schoolbag "Caught on tape" Mokuba smirked.

"What did I think when I bought you that thing" Seto muttered

"What ever you thought it was the best gift ever. And a promise is a promise" Mokuba pointed out

"Fine. We'll go tomorow are you happy?"

Mokuba smiled "I'm happy"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

The very next morning Seto has kept his promise to Mokuba and was now standing in a mall that was packed with people. Mokuba dragged him inside a lot of stores.

"Aren't you done shopping yet?" Seto asked his little brother. Mokuba started to count if he has forgotten someone "Only one left but this time you can't come with me. We'll meet under that big clock at 15:00" Mokuba pointed at a big clock in the middle of the big mall.

Seto stared at the clock and then back at his little brother "And what do you expect me to do in an hour?"

Mokuba shrugged "I don't know, shopping maybe. Bye Seto" Mokuba ran away from Seto but before Seto could object Mokuba was already a part of the mass. Seto walked to a cafe called Choco. Inside was crowded with a lot of people but on the other side of the cafe Seto found an empty table Seto sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. On the table was a newspaper Seto took it in his hands and started to read it.

"Have you heard" a dark voiced man spoke out. Seto ignored the man from the table behind him and continued to read his paper.

"Heard what?" a another man spoke out who had a lighter voice that the other one.

"A couple of days ago some seamen who was out fishing on the ocean caught something interesting in their net" the dark voiced man took a sip from his cup and continued "In their net they caught something that everyone thought was a myth.. a honey coloured merman" Seto freezed when he heard what the man spoke out for a second ago.

The other man started to laugh "A merman you say. Are you drunk?"

The dark voiced man didn't laugh "Believe it or not but I've seen it" he got up and put on his jacket.

"I'll call you tomorrow" the light voiced male said

"Be sure it's after my work time because we have really thight rules at ocean lab. I don't want any trouble from my boss" the dark voiced man said and walked out from the cafe.

"Here's your coffee sir" Seto looked up at the brown haired waitress who was holding on his coffee on her hand.

"Thank you" the waitress handed him the coffee and smiled then she leaved. Seto took the cup and took a sip from it '_Was it Jounouchi who they were talking about?!_' Seto put the cup on the table and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and a voice answered

"Kaiba corporation how can I help you" a female voice spoke from the other side of the phone.

"I need all information I can get from a place called ocean lab" Seto spoke out to his secretary

There was a silence from the other side of the phone before the girl answered "Yes Kaiba-sama. Anything else sir"

"That's all" Seto closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. Then he put on his jacket and paid for his coffee. Seto walked out from the cafe and walked down to the clock where he and Mokuba made a deal where they would meet. Seto stood under the clock and waited and waited for Mokuba to return.

"Sorry Seto that I'm late" Mokuba panted when he got to his brother.

"Are you done shopping?" Seto asked his younger brother

Mokuba looked up on his brother "Yes"

"Let's go" Seto started to walk to the car with Mokuba behind him. All Seto could think was if that was Jou who the dark voiced man spoke about. Then his cell phone rang. On the other end a female spoke "I got the information you wanted they are now on your computer"

"Okay" Seto pushed the red button and put the phone back in his pocket '_Jounouchi please be not the one who they spoke about, please tell me that that man said was a lie_'

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

First chapter was short but at least a short chapter than none right? The chapter will not come as fast as OOS because I have homework and school. Tell me what do you think about this chapter and review.


	2. Fight for you

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

New chappie. Last one was short but this one is longer. Going to Stockholm in September the 18. Me and my friend won a contest in school. The contsest was about making a dress but we could not use sewing machine or iron. Only glue and a needles. I hope we do good in Stockholm (I'm studying to be a tailor in the future).

Anyway enjoy my latest chapter

**Fight for you**

When Seto got home he immediately walked up in his office and opend his laptop. He went trough all the files he got from his secretary. But all he got was results of their projects and even more worthless stuff. Seto started to believe that what the man said in the cafe was not true. Seto got to the last file of ocean lab but when he tries to opend it Seto's computer crashes and shuts down. Seto stared at the screen that was now black. Seto almost got a huge virus on his computer when he tried to opend the file. Seto leaned back in his chair and he was really close to trow his laptop out trough the window behind him. Seto pushed the power button and stared at the file what he couldn't opend. He knew that they were hiding something inside that folder if they weren't they wouldn't have put a secure system in it.

In Seto's nature he wouldn't give up he would try to get what he wanted. Seto started to hack inside the file.

It didn't take long time and now Seto was inside and searched trough the folder. Inside it was a lot of reports of recearches and tests but on one reports caught Seto's eyes. Seto eyes widend as he saw a picture of a honey colourd merman.

"Jounouchi" Seto breathed out. Seto read trough the report and came up to a decision.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Seto walked down to the game room where Mokuba was in. Seto thought what he would say to his younger brother while he walked. In the game room there was a lot of games that every kid would want a collection like that. Mokuba had every game that you could buy. Mokuba sat in the game room playing a game called Tomb Raider. His all focus was in the game not noticing Seto who stood in the doorway.

"Mokuba we need to talk" Mokuba looked up from the game looking at his older brother who walked towards him and sat down on the sofa next to him. Mokuba pushed oause button in his game and put the control on the floor "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Seto sat there silent Mokuba stared at his brother and asked again "You wanted to talk" Seto looked at his brother and said

"I wanted to talk to you about Jounouchi"

Mokuba had no idea where this conversation would go "What about him?"

Seto crossed his arms over his cheast and closed his eyes "Do you remember what I told you when he disappeared?"

Mokuba blinked "Of course I do. You told me that he rememberd who he was and went back to his own home"

Seto sat there and was silent a moment "That was only half the story" Mokuba stared at his brother and started to get worried if what Seto told him was a lie or something even worse had happend "Did something happend to him?"

"Something did happen to him but he's alive" '_I hope_' Seto finished in his mind

Mokuba relaxed his body "Then what's the other half of the story"

"What I tell you, you can't tell anybody else. This stays between us two" Mokuba nodded in answer and now Seto could tell him the truth about Jounouchi. "The reason Jounouchi lost his memories was that he became a human trough a magic spell. He's a merman living in the ocean" Mokuba blinked several times when he heard this but then he got a grip on himself "Have you hit your head or something. Mermaids/men doesn't exist"

Seto didn't answer and Mokuba stared at him "You are serious are you?" Seto nodded his head.

"How did you know he was a merman and I didn't?" Mokuba stared at Seto questioning

Seto moved himself in a more comfortable position and answerd "That's because we didn't want anyone else to know that mermaids/men exist. Have you even thought what would have happend if anyone got to know this"

"Thats made sence but why do you know?"

"Well I was at the place when he became a merman" Seto answerd

Mokuba looked suspicious at Seto "How do I know that you aren't joking with me?"

Seto got up from the sofa and walked out from the room a couple of minutes later he came back with his laptop. Seto sat down on the sofa and put the laptop on his knees and pulled the screen up. Then he turned the screen towards Mokuba so that he could see it. Mokuba looked at the screen and he didn't first believe his eyes but then he knew that all Seto told him was true.

"Mokuba I need your help" Seto said to his younger brother.

Looking up at his older brother from the screen "What do you want me to do?"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"Are you crazy?!" Mokuba shouted at Seto. Seto stood be the window looking out at the yard.

"It's impossible to walk inside and out from that place. But what makes it even harder is that you have Jou with you when you come out" Mokuba continued to shout at Seto. Seto didn't look at Mokuba while speaking "I know all that already. I know the risks I'm taking"

Mokuba walked up to Seto and tried to convince him "But what happens if you get caught. You can't do this on your own"

"I'm not alone that's why I asked you to hack inside the system" Seto explained

Mokuba couldn't believe why his brother was so thick headed "So tell me how are you going to save Jou?"

Seto answerd "I haven't thought of everything but what I've planed so far is that when I get to the back gate you unlock it and freeze the cameras trough the computer. When You've done that I sneak inside and get to the building where Jounouchi is"

Mokuba didn't know what to say except "I think we need some proffecional help here"

Seto stared at his brother and somehow he did know what he thought about "I will not ask help from those maniac. I will not, never ever will I ask help from them"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

[30 minutes later in the Kaiba mansion]

"I'm glad that you all could come here today" Mokuba smiled to the newly arrived guests who now stood in the living room. Seto leaned at the sofa and thought how he got over talked to this meeting.

"Of course we would come but what did you want to talk us about" A small boy named Yugi asked.

Mokuba looked at Yugi's direction there was Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik "In time we'll tell but first everyone take a seat" The group did as Mokuba said and sat down on the three cousches Yami and Yugi on the first couch, Malik and Marik on the second and Bakura and Ryou on the third. Seto stood up and sat on thearmchairand Mokuba sat on the arm rest.

Seto looked at left to his younger brother "Mokuba I'm getting more and more worried about this idea of yours"

Mokuba put his hand on his older brother shoulder "We can't do this alone and you know that"

"..."

Mokuba stared at the group "We have something to tell you" Mokuba started.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

The group was compleatly silent. Nobody knew what to say what Mokuba just had told them. Seto studied the groups impressions.

"Now you understand the situation we are in" Mokuba said

"So the entire time Jounouchi was with us he was all the time a merman" Ryou spoke out.

"Hard to believe" Bakura mutterd

Malik who got back to reality asked "Where's he now?"

"At the ocean lab" Seto replied. The group stared at Seto.

"I've heard of that place" Ryou spoke out loud.

Now everybody stared at Ryou. Ryou explained "It's only rumors I've heard from people. But what I heard was that they make some kind of experiments. I don't know what kind of experiments only that they are dangerous. But It's even harder to get inside and even impossible to get out"

"So how are we going to get inside?" Bakura asked

"Wasn't that your job in Egypt. You know robbing tombs, I thought they had dangerous traps inside. So I'm wondering how did you even get inside the tombs if you don't know how get inside a lab" Yami pointed out

Bakura death glared at Yami "Of course I know how to get inside. But if you could only once use your brain you would have known that there are like millions of cameras and stuff like that"

Yami glared back at Bakura and Malik whisperd to Ryou, Marik and Yugi "I think Bakura finally used his brain for once" Ryou started to giggle and Marik grinned

"Better later than never" Yugi said back and then all four started to laugh out loud.

Yami and Bakura stared at the laughing four "And what's so funny" Bakura stated

"Nothing" Marik said between his laughs. Seto got more and more impatient at the geek patrol as he called it.

Bakura walked in front of Marik and took a grip on his shirt and lifted him up "You know I could easily send you to the shadow realms if I wanted to"

Marik stared back at Bakura and grinned "Not if I send you first"

And finally Seto snapped "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seto shouted at the group. From the loud voice Mokuba fell down from the arm rest and landed on the hard floor. The others stared at Seto in fright like if he was going to kill them in any second. Mokuba sat up and stared at his older brother he had like an dark aura around him. The clock ticked on and nobody moved or did any sound. Seto got up from the chair and walked towards the back door, he took his jacket and shut the door behind him with a slam. The others stared at the door where Seto walked out.

"We really made him angry this time" Yugi said while staring at the door.

Mokuba got up and ran after Seto when he got outside there was Seto standing in the middle of the yard staring at the dark sky. Mokuba walked next to Seto and pulled his sleeve Seto looked down on his brother but then he looked back at the sky again without saying a word. Mokuba kept looking at Seto for a while "You really are that worried about him are you?" Mokuba spoke out slowly.

Seto looked down on his brother who stared down on the frozen ground. Seto put his arm around Mokuba and pulled him closer "I don't have time with these games they are playing. You heard what Ryou said about that place and I can't stop thinking about it, what if something has happend to Jounouchi" staring back at the sky again Mokuba sensed something from his brother that he have never fellt before, a new feeling maybe. He didn't know until he would ask Seto about it "You love him don't you" Seto looked back at his brother "What makes you think that?" he asked. Mokuba shrugged "I don't know just a feeling I guess"

Seto felt the cold stone in his hand. The very same stone he got from Jounouchi for over a year ago. Knowing that he must do everything he can do to get Jounouchi back or else he don't know what he would do if Jou stayed prisoned in that horrible place for ever. Seto didn't know if he would be able to live with that. He would try to save him even if it would kill him on the spot. "Come Mokuba we better get inside so that you don't catch a cold" Seto smiled to Mokuba and walked inside with him next to him.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

After a couple of hours and many cups of coffee later they had made a plan how to save Jounouchi.

"First we need someone who can drive when we get there and when we get away. Anyone who can drive a car?" Seto asked while staring at the group. Marik and Bakura lifted their hands direcly "Sorry but I would rather stay alive when we get away from there" Seto said. Marik and Bakura pulled their hands down.

"I can drive" Malik said.

"Malik drives" Seto said and wrote it down on the paper that was in front of him.

"Ryou can help me with the security" Mokuba said, Ryou nodded in answer that he could do that "And then we need someone in the back seat with you Seto"

"I can do that" Yugi said. Yami stared at his hikari "Are you sure Yugi. It might become dangerous"

"Don't worry I can do it" Yugi put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Don't forget us" Bakura pointed at himself and Marik

Seto started to think what they could do but didn't get any idea.

"How's about if something goes wrong and we need a distraction can you fix it?" Yami said

Marik and Bakura started to whisper to each other and when they was done talking to each other "We'll do it"

"What about you Yami, what will you do?" Yugi asked

"I'll help out here at the base. If Mokuba and Ryou need something I'l get it to them so that they won't have to leave their post" Yami said

"Okay we got our plan and everyone know what to do and now we only have to put our plan to work" Mokuba said. Outside it was still dark. Slowly the frost attached on the windows leaving them white and cold.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Jounouchi's POV

_I don't know why I'm here. I stared at what I thought was a sky but it didn't have any stars shining above me. I could only see blurry pictures and shapes. Starting to get worried I only knew that I'm trapped._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Finally I got this chapter up. I blame my teachers for giving me so much homework.


	3. Let the game begin

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

Thank your for all the reviews. Been a little lazy lately, played a lot of Mafia wars on facebook.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything of this. THIS is just a fanfic.

Enjoy

[Ryou's mind link to Bakura]

[[Bakura's mind link to Ryou]]

**Let the game begin**

It was in the middle of the night. Malik drove at least an hour to the ocean lab. Yugi sat next to Malik so that he wouldn't disturb Seto when he went trough the plan in his head. Yugi and Malik talked on the way.

Yugi got more and more worried for every minute that went "I hope that this plan will work"

Not taking his eyes of the road Malik responded "I'm 100% sure It'll work"

Yugi glanced down on the floor "I hope you're right" Malik put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to ensure him that he didn't have to worry.

In the back Seto sat down on the floor staring into nothingless '_Hang on Jou, I'm almost there_' Seto thought and closed his eyes.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Back at the Kaiba mansion Mokuba, Ryou, Yami, Bakura and Marik was in Seto's office on the second floor. Mokuba and Ryou sat by their computers and talked. Yami observed the two psyko yamis from safe distant. Bakura and Marik sat down next to the window and talked what kind of distraction they would make.

"I say blow up the entire area" Bakura said

Marik shook his head in disagreement "Wouldn't that just make the sistuation even worse? and you would also blow up the priest, Yugi, Jounouchi AND my boyfriend"

"Marik's right Bakura and if you do that to Yugi I'm sending you direcly to the shadow realms" Yami stepped in and glared at the two yamis

Bakura rolled his eyes "Fine, now can you get the hell out of here. You are not a part of our group" Yami turned his heel and walked to Mokuba and Ryou.

"Blasted Pharaoh" Bakura mutterd

Marik put a finger on his chin and started to think and then he got a big grin on his face. Bakura stared at Marik and knew that he got an idea "I know you got an idea and a good one. Want to tell me what it is?"

Marik leaned towards Bakura and whisperd in his ear and Bakura started to cackle "You have one good brain Marik" Bakura said

"Thank you" Marik said

Mokuba typed on his computer and put on a headset "Okay everyone take your places. They are there"

Ryou put on his headset and started to type on his computer. Yami sat down next to Ryou and stared at Bakura and Marik. Marik and Bakura giggled at their genious plan that Marik made up.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Malik has stopped inside the forest only a few meters outside the lab. Dressed up in black clothes Seto put on a speaker in his ear and a microphone on his collar. He waited for Mokuba's signal.

"_Seto can you hear me?, over_"

"Loud and clear, over" Seto responded

"_I've taken control over the cameras. They can't see you but we can. Ryou and I will warn you if we see some guards, over_"

"Rodger that, over" Seto pushed the side door opend and walked out in the cold night and closing the door behind him.

Malik and Yugi stared from the window when Seto disappeared in the dark. Sighing Yugi leaned back in the chair. Malik took out a microphone and a speaker. He put it on the little table between him and Yugi.

Seto sneaked to the back door of the big wall. Waiting for Mokuba to opend it Seto looked around him and hoping that no one would walk where he was.

*beep* The door opend an Seto sneaked inside and closed the door behind him. Inside was three big buildings. It was dead quiet.

"_Step one done. Here you have to be very careful. Ryou said that there would be 4 guards on the outside and 7 on the inside. We'll warn you if we see someone. Over_"

Breathing in the cold night Seto spoke in the mic "In what building is Jou in, over"

"_Building number 3 in room A 87. The one in front of you is 3, over_"

Sneaking behind some trees Mokuba spotted a guard on Seto's left side "_Guard on your right. He's coming your way, over_"

Seto looked around him where he should hid tills he found one place. The guard walked towards Seto but didn't see him. When he walked around a corner Seto breathed out. Jumping down from the tree he was hiding in "_That was close, over_" Seto continued to walk to building number 3. He walked to the wall and found a door inside.

"Mokuba can you opend this door?" Seto asked trough the mic.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mokuba typed on his computer and switched the angle on one of the security camera so that he could see the door Seto asked about.

"I'll try" Mokuba started to push in some numbers and codes on the computer and the door opend itself and Mokuba breathed out in relief "How's it going Ryou?" Mokuba asked Ryou who sat at his right. Ryou lifted his head from the screen and looked at Mokuba "Some of these codes are I think I am able to fix them" Ryou started to type on the computer again but then it shuts down with a

*POFF*

Ryou flew backwards from his chair and was now lying on his back on the floor. Staring up at the cealing Bakura, Mokuba, Yami and Marik stared down at Ryou.

Bakura took a hold on Ryou's shoulders and lifted him carefully "Are you okay my light?"

Ryou rubbed the back of his head "I'm okay Bakura"

Bakura hugged Ryou so thight that he couldn't breath "Are you sure. 100% sure?!"

"Bakura . can't . breathe" Bakura let go of Ryou but only enough for him to be able to breath.

"What happend" Mokuba asked as he looked on the computer that was now having smoke coming from it.

"I don't know. I just enterd a code in it and then it exploded" Ryou explained

Everybody now looked at the smoking computer and now it was starting to shake violently. Yami pointed at it and said "I'm not a expert on computer but I think that computers aren't supposed to do that" Mokuba. Ryou, Marik and Yami sprinted towards the sofa on the other side of the room and took cover behind it and covered their ears.

*BLAM*

And there was flying computer parts falling down in the entire room.

From the back of the sofa the boys peeked at the other side of the room and saw million and millions parts of the computer lying across the room.

"_Mokuba answer me. What the hell was that sound?!_"

Mokuba sprinted towards the microphone that had accidentally turned on from the explosion. Mokuba took the mic and said in it "One of the computers blew up for some unknown reason, over" "_It did what?!_" Seto knew better to not yell but spoke in an angry tone.

Ryou took the mic from Mokuba and said to Seto "The security made the computer blow up. You can't pass that door in front of you it can only be opend on the other side. You will have to go around." Ryou sat down on Mokubas chair and typed on his computer "In the room that you are in there's three doors. Take the one on your right. Then you will be able to get in room A 87, over" Ryou gave Mokuba the mic back and threw himself on the sofa and closed his eyes. Mokuba put the mic on the computer table and stood next to Ryou and for Yami, Marik and Bakura stood around the sofa.

Mokuba poke on Ryou's arm "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You look a little pale" Yami pointed out while watching Ryou's paled skin. Ryou opend his eyes and smiled "I'm okay, just a little headache that's all. Mokuba you should get back to the computer and help Kaiba" Mokuba nodded and left the others there. Bakura knew that something wasn't right with Ryou.

[[You don't look fine to me my light]]

[I'm okay, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to die or something]

Bakura leaned over and stared into Ryou's eyes [[You're lying. I can see it in your eyes]]

[I'm just a little tierd and have a little headache] Ryou yawned

Bakura sighed "Sit up" he commanded to Ryou. Ryou stared questioning at Bakura and thought what plan he had in mind. Ryou sat willingly up and Bakura sat down. He pulled Ryou down so that his head was on his legs. Ryou stared into Bakuras brown eyes "What are you" he started

"Well you said that you were tired so I wanted you to be comfortable" Bakura put a hand on Ryou's forehead. Ryou blushed and smiled towards him. And soon he swiftly in dreams while lying his head on Bakura's lap. Bakura smiled at the sleeping Ryou and let his fingers slip trough in the silky white hair.

Yami who was now staring at the black city thinking if Yugi was alright where ever he was. Yami has never been this worried about him since when he and Yugi dueled Pegasus. When he almost lost him.

Marik who was bored out of his mind got an idea. He grinned and turned to Yami "How's about we play a little game Pharaoh?"

Yami turned around and looked suspicious at Marik "What kind of game?" he asked

Marik pulled out a normal carddeck from his pocket and showed Yami "Poker"

"And what are the bets?" Yami asked Marik.

Marik thought and smirked "The loser has to kiss Anzu"

Yami knew that Anzu loved him or still does. After when he came back from the dead Anzy has never let her eyes from him and that drew Yami crazy. Every single moment she was there. She has also tried to kiss him, even when he was together with Yugi and when he was around. But until that special day when she tried to seduce him he 'accidently' sent her to the shadow realms. "Forget it I don't want to be near that woman ever again"

Marik pulled out his millennium rod from his belt and waved it in the air "What, are the Pharaoh scared?" Marik made chicken sounds and that drew Yami insane "One game but to make it even more funny. If I loose I kiss Anzu and if you loose you will have to watch my little pony for 12 hours straight" Marik started to laugh a little "You're kidding right?" Marik looked at Yami but he smirked as an answer. Marik laugh faded and he gulped.

"What's that you don't like this game anymore" Yami said with an inosent tone.

Marik pulled himself together and straightened his back. He gave his hand to Yami and they shook hands "We have a deal"

Yami sat down on the floor "Let the game begin"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Seto walked trough the door that Ryou said him to walk trough. Seto looked around before he stepped inside. The room was large with metal walls and stone floor. Seto tried to walk silently that no one would notice him. He knew that he was getting nearer to his love '_Hold out Jounouchi I'm coming_'. Getting in front of a another door Seto stopped and the door opend itself. Thanks to Mokuba and Ryou this made Seto's job easier. Getting inside there was a glass tank. Staring inside it Seto eyes went big as he stared at the honey colourd tale.

"Jou" Seto breathed out and ran towards the tank.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

I have always thought Ryou as smart (I wonder why)

What's going to happen?? Even I don't know.... yeat (hehe)


	4. Go home

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

Is it safe to come out? [looks around the room] I have one thing to say about my fanfics. The ones I've started to write I will NOT leave them unfinished. Sure there may be some time to write them but they will be complete some day (wanted to inform you that)

Sorry about leaving you with a cliffie and to make it even worse this chapter is not about when Seto found Jou. This chapter is about what happend to Jounouchi before he was captured. [hides in a closet from readers]

Enjoy

**Go home**

A week ago:

Jounouchi glided trough the water his destiantion was Atlantica. It would be a long way to get there but he wasn't alone on his left Honda swam right next to him.

"Finally I get to meet Otogi. It's been a while sence I saw him last" Honda smiled to Jounouchi. Jounouchi smiled back and laughed "It's only been a week since you last saw him, Honda" Jounouchi knew that he and Otogi have been together for a long time and this was the first time they were parted. Otogi got an new job in Atlantis and if he would agree taking the job that meant that he would be a long way from where Honda was.

Honda pouted as he looked at Jounouchi direction "A long week"

Jounouchi did know how Honda felt when he was parted from Otogi. Jounouchi himself has been over a year parted from a certain blue CEO. When he and Seto parted he had hard to accept the decision they made "I believe you" "_I know that feeling myself_" Jounouchi finished in his mind and got a sad look in his eyes.

Honda looked at his friend and saw that sad look in his eyes "Hey Jou" he started. Jounouchi looked at Honda who smirked "Aren't you happy too see your little sister again?"

Jounouchi smiled and nodded "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?. I haven't seen her in years" Jounouchi responded. Jounouchi haven't met his younger sister Shizuka in over 3 years and he was exited to meet her again. For a couple of days ago he got a letter from her:

"_Dear Brother_"

"_It has gone over 3 years since I saw you. For a month ago I moved to Atlantis. I wished you were here to see it's beauti. I hope that you will visit me someday in the future. I will gaze out from the window to see the day you will come._

_From your favorite little sister Shizuka_"

Jounouchi have waited to this day to come. Then a thought shot in his mind, what would he say when he sees her? Unknown where he was swimming towards to "Jou look where you are swimming!" Jounouchi came back to reality but it was too late

*THUMP*

Honda face palmed as he saw when Jounouchi crash right at a pillar. Jounouchi sank down to the ocean bottom and lied on his back on the sand.

"Idiot" Honda grumbled under his breath as he swam down to Jounouchi. Jounouchi blinked a couple of times before he registered what had just happend "Who put that thing in front of my face?!"

Honda sighed at the stupid questioning that Jounouchi just made "Have you ever been in Atlantis before?"he asked. Jounouchi sat up and stared at Honda in questioning look "No" Jounouchi responded while he rubbed his forehead.

Shaking his head in disbelief "That explains it" Reaching down a offering hand to Jounouchi he grabbed it and Honda pulled him up from the sand. Jounouci looked at the surroundings and his eyes went big "Are we already in Atlantis? It's so huge"

"You just noticed it right now" Honda said sarcasticly. Glaring back to his friend Jounouchi "Hmph" to him and swam past the pillar where he just had collided with. Jounouchi swam inside the city with Honda right behind him. Stopping in the market place which was packed with people. The place where he was supposed to meet his sister. Honda poked on Jounouchi's arm. Jounouchi looked back at his friend and gave a questioning look.

"I'm going to meet Otogi, see ya" and with that Honda took of.

"Remember we'll meet here at the time we agreed to each other" Jounouchi shouted at Honda

Not turning back Honda shouted to Jounouchi "I know. See ya later" Jounouchi couldn't stop smiling at Honda's action and gave away a giggle "_Young love_" he thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Jounouchi turned around and saw a red/brown hair colour girl with hazel colourd eyes. Jounouchi got a big smile on his face "Shizuka" he hugged his sister tight and Shizuka hugged back "Long time no see, big brother" she said back while laughing in joy.

"It sure is" Jounouchi said back whila he stepped back a little "You have changed somewhat"

Shizuka giggled "Of course I have and so do you. I think I see your first wrinkle" Jounouchi got a serious face "I got a what?!"

"Kidding" Shizuka vawed her hands in the air and Jounouchi breathed out in relief. Grabbing Jounouchi's hand Shizuka pulled him inside the mass of mermen/maids.

"Where are we going?" Jounouchi asked while he was pulled forward.

"You'll see" Shizuka said back.

When they finally stopped Jounouchi eyes went big for what he saw. His sister stood next to him smiling "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. Jounouchi nodded as he stared at the coral reef. There was red, yellow, green, blue and all kinds of colours of plants and ocean living animals. Jounouchi smiled at the beauty of the reef.

Shizuke looked at her older brother "This is my favorite place in the world" Jounouchi looked at Shizuka who was smiling at him.

"It's truly beautiful. I agree on that" Jounouchi said back. Jounouchi rememberd a thing that he got in a little bag hanging around his wrist. Taking it of he gave it to his sister. Shizuka stared at the bag and blinked. She looked back at Jounouchi and pointed at herself "To me?" she asked and Jounouchi nodded. Taking the little bag from Jounouchi's hand and opening it. She put her left hand under the bag and with the right she turned it upside down and it fell down on her hand. Shizuka couldn't believe what she saw in her hand "A pink pearl" she gasped as she saw the little pink pearl that was hanging on a chain in her hand. Jounouchi took the necklace in his hand and hold it up to Shizuka "May I" he asked. Shizuka turned around and Jounouchi put the necklace around her neck. Shizuka turned around to face his brother. She looked down at the necklace and smiled "It's beautiful"

"It looks good on you" Jounouchi said to his sister. Looking up to her brother she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Jounouchi couldn't do anything else than to follow her "Shizuka where are we going?" he said to her. Looking back at Jounouchi she said "To my place of course"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Jounouchi stepped inside Shizukas apartment that was on the fourth floor where she was living in. Looking around there was a dinig table, flowers, a bed, a sofa and a balcony that lead outside. It wasn't much but it was perfect to Shizuka. Jounouchi swam towards the window on the other side of the room. He stared out on the growing city and he liked what he saw. Looking down on the windowsill he noticed a photo of him and his sister. Picking it up he studied it closely.

"You look so little in that photo" Shizuka pointed at a 10 year old Jounouchi.

Jounouchi looked at his sister who was right next to him "You don't say. I remember when we took that photo. What were you 6?"

Shizuka thought "Yes I was 6. Do you remember when we just sneak out from the house early in the morning just to play at the coral reef"

"Yeah and when we got home mom was totaly freakd out and not to mention dad when he.." Jounouchi couldn't finish the sentence, it was just to hard. Shizuka took the frame and put it back on the windowsill. Taking her brothers hands in hers she spoke quietly to him "He was a diffrent man that time"

Jounouchi sighed "I know. It's just.." Leaning towards the window he continued "It's hard to believe what he was like back then"

"Yeah" Shizuka said

There was a complete silence.

Shizuka got a smile on her face as she asked "Well"

Looking at his sister he got a puzzled look in his face "Well what?"

Shizuka sat down on the sofa and got a bigger smile on her face "Having someone special in your life"

Jounouchi gaped at what Shizuka was saying "Well, you see" Jounouchi scratched behind his back.

Leaning forward Shizuka was getting exited "So there is someone"

"How did you" Jounouchi started

"The way you acted when I asked you" Shizuka pointed out "Who is he?"

Getting even more surpriced Jounouchi asked "How do you it's a he?"

"From the way when we were little. Nobody suspected that but I knew. So tell me who is he?" Shizuka patted on the sofa next to her to signaled to Jounouchi to sit down next to her. Jounouchi did as she said and sat down "His name is Seto" Jounouchi said.

"And?" Shizuka asked

Jounouchi got a small blush on his cheeks "My first love"

"Aaw your first love. How did it feel like when you first met him?" Shizuka took a hold on her brothers hand in hers.

Jounouch closed his eyes and thought "Well the first thing I noticed was Seto's blue eyes and I fell direcly in love with him. It was the best feeling I have ever had." Jounouchi thought about all the good times and funny times he had with Seto and got a smile on his face.

"So what happend to Seto, I mean where is he now?" Shizuka asked and Jounouchi's smile disapeard from his face "Too much difference between us. It was impossible to us both to live together" he answerd and lowerd his gaze. Shizuka looked at her older brother and put a hand on his shoulder "If you love someone don't let him go. If you do he will leave you standing alone" Jounouchi looked at Shizuka and smiled "Thanks for the advice" Staring outside the window Jounouchi saw that it already was becoming dark "I'm late. I promised Honda to meet him at the market place" Jounouchi got up and hugged his sister.

"Come and visit me again someday" Shizuka said to Jounouchi. Jounouchi nodded and swam out from the door and to the market.

Honda stood at the market place and waited for Jounouchi to arrive. Spotting a blond merman who was swimming at his direction "You're late, Jounouchi" Honda said to him.

Jounouchi stopped in front of Honda and panted "Sorry. I was talking to my sister and forgot about the time"

"What ever. I think we should go so that we won't come home too late" Honda started to swim with Jounouchi next to him. Halfway home it was almost dark but with the moon shining above the water they could see what direction they were supposed to swim.

Shooting some looks on Jounouchi Honda had always wonderd what happend to Jounouchi when he mystically disapeard. He stared at his friend and was definite to get some answers from him "You know I do still want to know what happend to you when you mystically disappeared in thin water" Jounouchi looked back at his friend but still kept on swimming "That was over a year ago and that's none of your business" Honda grabbed his friends arm and stopped. Jounouchi looked back at Honda who stared back. Jounouchi pulled his arm back and stared back at him. "You know ever since you came back you have been acting strange and I want to know why. And Otogi told me that they found your father dead in your house and the oddest thing was that he was bleeding from his head like someone or something had hit him" Jounouchi felt rage build up inside him, he closed his eyes "Here we go again" Jounouchi snarled

Honda crossed his arms over his chest "And what do you mean by that?"

Jounouchi eyes snapped open and glared at his friend and shouted at him "You always interfere with my life"

"I certainly do not" Honda responded.

Jounouchi fisted his both hands so that they turned white "Yes. you . do. Like now for example. I don't have any privacy around you."

Honda looked at his friend whose face was boiling with anger. Letting out a sigh he turned around and swam away "Then I'm out of your life. Live as you want but remember this I only did it because I knew you father abused you and I didn't want that to happen again. I wanted to be a friend who cares about his close ones." Jounouchi watched as Honda swam more and more away staring down on the ocean bottom Honda's words ecchoed in his mind ''_I wanted to be a friend who cares about his close ones_'' "_He's right_" Jounouchi thought. Looking up where Honda swam"HONDA WAIT" he shouted.

Honda stopped and turned around when he looked at Jounouchi's direction fright was shown on his face pointing at Jounouchi direction he shouted "JOU LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Jounouchi turned around and saw a big web coming right at his direction. Swimming as fast as he could but it didn't matter how fast as he swam the web came closer and closer to him and soon the web was all around him. The web started to lift to the surface Jounouchi tried to swam to the bottom but the web stopped him to swim any longer. Honda swam to his friend and tried to cut the webb but it didn't work. Jounouchi looked at his friend soon they would be at the surface. Jounouchi pushed Honda back to prevent that he would be captured as well.

Honda stared at Jounouchi in fright and Jounouchi smiled back and tears made it's trail down his cheeks "I'm sorry for what I said to you, you are a good friend. But I can't let you come up to the surface with me"

Honda didn't want to believe his ears "I can't to that and you know that" It was only a few meters left to the surface and Jounouchi couldn't take it anymore "Honda go home and don't look back. Please do it. Do it for our friendship"

Honda swam closer to Jounouchi "No" he replied.

3 meters left to the surface "It's no use. Bye my friend I hope we see each other again. Take good care of Otogi" Honda looked as is friend disappeared in the unknown world. Swimming away with tears in his throat he did as his friend told him.

Jounouchi watched as his friend swam away "_You are a true friend Honda_" Jounouchi looked up at the surface and it was only a meter left. Grabbing the metal ring the one when he first saw Seto and the one he held dearset around his neck in his hand. Cold air hit Jounouchi's naked skin as he entered the world above.

The web was pulled on a old fishing boat. Jounouchi hit his head on the deck. Seeing his world go dark but before he fainted he saw two shadows walking up to him.

"What is it?" One of the shadows spoke out

"I don't believe it. It's a merman" the other one spoke to the first one.

Jounouchi tried to focus his eyes but failed and soon before you know it darkness surrounded him. Leaving him alone in darkness.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

[Peeks out from the closet] Now you know what happend to Jounouchi and how he was captured. I promise the next chapter will be a continue where I left at chapter 3. Se ya next time :)


	5. Marik and Bakura's plan

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

I'm alive and you get a new chapter. My Internet hasn't been doing it's job and I had trouble with it. I would have published this chapter earlier but for some (beep) reason I couldn't log in on fanfiction and even opend an Internet page.

Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything of it this is [points down] just a fanfic

Enjoy

**Marik and Bakura's plan**

Jounouchi sat on the tanks bottom leaning his back towards the wall. Seeing only blurry pictures in front of his face. All kinds of memories flooded trough his mind happy memories but also sad ones. Feeling like he was dead but also alive made it hard to know if he was alive or not. Shizukas words echoed trough his mind over and over again "_If you love someone don't let him go. If you do he will leave you standing alone_" in Jounouchi's heart it made him feel pain. He knew that if he would stay like this he wouldn't survive a long time. Staring into notingless he sang a song that he and his sister Shizuka heard from their mother when they were young.

_This is a song that I sing to you my child._

_Dry away your tears and sorrow. You are not alone._

_My dear someday the sun will shine upon you and guide you trough the darkest of your day._

_Remember this and only this I will always love you no mater what you do._

Jounouchi closed his eyes and sang the last sentence quietly to himself and a tear fell down his cheek. Jounouchi heard a door opend slowly and a familier voice was heard

"Jou" Jounouchi opend his eyes and stared at the person who called his name. But even though he saw only a blurry person he knew from the voice that it was what his heart desired most.

"Seto" Jounouchi breathed out.

Seto ran up to the glass tank and sat down to Jounouchi's level. Putting his right hand on the glass he smiled towards him "I found you at last" Seto said with an gentle voice. Jounouchi put his hand on Seto's hand even though they didn't touch each other they felt an connection.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked with an worried voice. Jounouchi stared into those blue eyes. It was the only thing he could see that it was Seto in front of him. He could see also that Seto's lips were moving but didn't hear anything. Puting a hand on his ear and then on the glass he tried to signalate to Seto that he couldn't hear him. Seto realised directly what Jounouchi meant. He got up and looked up at the top of the tank. The tank ended 3 meters up. Seto looked around the tank and found a ladder where it lead to a platform right above the water. Seto started to climb up tills he got to the platform. Sitting down on it he looked at the bottom in the tank where Jounouchi was sitting. Jounouchi looked up at him and started to swim up to him. Seto reached down his hand to him and the same dream he had every night appeared in front of his eyes.

_Seto was lying on a bridge staring down in the ocean. But then the vision changes into a big room surrounded with metal walls and a glass tank. Sitting on a platform over the tank, he stared down in it seeing two honey colourd eyes and a honey colourd tail down there. _

"_Seto" it called him._

_Seto looked even closer at the mysterious creature down there. "Who are you?" Seto called but he got no answer. _

"_Seto" the voice said again . Seto stared at the creature and the creature reached its hand to Seto. Seto automatically reached his hand to this creature. It swam closer and closer. Seto grabbed it's hand and pulled it out from the tank and pulled it up to his lap. Seto's eyes widened as he saw the creature was a person he knew "Jou?" he said to the creature. It smiled to him "It's me Seto" Jounouchi leaned towards Seto's face and kissed him on his lips._

Jounouchi grabbed Seto's hand and Seto pulled him up on his lap. Jounouchi breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Seto hugged Jounouchi and whisperd in his ear.

"Jou can you hear me?" Jounouchi respond weakly "Yes" lifting his head up to Seto he tried to smile. Seto got worried when he saw Jou's pale skin and the weard way he acted. Putting a hand on his forehead he pulled it directly away. Seto frowned when he felt how hot it was.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked with a a concerned voice.

"I can barley see you Seto" Jounouchi responded. Getting more worried about Jounouchi's condition Seto wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Mokuba can you hear me?" Seto asked in the microphone.

"_Loud and clear Seto, over_" Staring at Jounouchi who had his eyes closed Seto spoke in the mic "I found Jounouchi and we are ready to get out of here, over"

"_How is he. Is he hurt?, over_"

"He has fever and can barley see anything, over" Seto responded as he stared at the pale blond. Seto heard a gasp from the other end.

"_Ryou and I will get you out of there safely. Take the door on the left not the same door where you came trough... RA DAMMIT_" Seto blinked at the yell from the speaker in his ear. It sounded like Marik's voice.

"_Will you keep it down Marik_" This time it was Ryou who spoke.

"_Like I said before Seto take the door on the left not the same door as earlier, over_" and the connection between them was broken.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mokuba put the mic on the table and glared at Yami and Marik. Marik and Yami stared at Ryou who had shouted at them a moment ago. Ryou was still lying down on the sofa with Bakura under him. Bakura death glared at Marik and Yami who had woken his light from his sleep.

"It was Marik who shouted not me" Yami defenced himself. Glaring at Yami Marik was only a word from strangling him. Mokuba sighed and went back to his work looking at the screen he noticed some guards walking right at Seto and Jounouchi's direction. Picking up his mic he tried to call Seto "Seto. Seto can you hear me?" But he didn't get an answer. "This is not good. Definitely not good" Mokuba spoke to himself. Bakura, Ryou, Yami and Marik walked over to Mokuba and stared at the screen.

"Call Kaiba" Ryou spoke out to Mokuba

"I did but he didn't answer" Mokuba started to get panicked when the guards closed to Seto and Jounouchi.

Yami looked at the screen and then at Bakura and Marik. Then back at the screen and he knew that it was the only way "We have a plan B you know" he said to the group. Everybody stared at Yami. Marik and Bakura got a big grin on their faces.

"Finally our time to shine" Bakura said with enthusiasm.

"We better get going with this spell" Marik said to Bakura. Both yamis walked to the middle of the room and lifted their millennium items in the air and said out loud chanting spells in Egyptian. The others got an weard feeling about the spell but before they could object some of the security cameras on Mokuba's screen went black. Mokuba stared frightened at the black screens. Yami turned his gaze towards the yamis and shouted at them "WHAT DID YOU DO??!"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Seto carried Jounouchi in bridal style out from the room and was now standing outside the room. Trying to get contact with Mokuba but something was stopping him to contact Mokuba.

"Mokuba can you hear me?. Damn" Seto growled under his breath. Looking down at Jounouchi he saw that he was becoming even worse than before. Seto knew that Jounouchi can't survive a long time without any treatment. Suddenly the ground started to shake which mad Seto almost loose his balance. But a pair of arms captured him that he and Jounouchi wouldn't fall. When it stopped shaking Seto looked behind him and he couldn't believe what he saw right in front of his face. Seto stared at the boy who looked like himself except for the tan skin.

"What's your name" Seto stated. The boy tilted his head and smiled "My name is Seth. It's nice to meet future me"

"So you're the one Jounouchi told me about" Seto said and Seth nodded. Brushing his finger on Jounouchi pale skin he smiled and then lookes serious at Seto "We better get you out of here before they detect you. Follow me" Seth walked towards the door where Seto came out from. Staring at his past self "You're going the wrong way" he said to Seth

Turning Seth's towards Seto and then he started to walk again and opend the door. Standing there and waiting for Seto to come. Seto doubted first but what could he else do? He couldn't take contact with Mokuba so that left him with one thing to do. Following Seth out from the room into the another he followed him where ever he walked.

Seto stared at Seth from his back and wanted to ask him one thing "What made you want to help me and Jounouchi?" he asked

Seth didn't look back at Seto or stopped he just keept on walking "I made a promise to Katsuya that I will always protect him no matter what and since you're my future me I had a duty to protect you too"

"Katsuya?" Seto blinked.

"The one you call Jounouchi is Katsuya in my time" Seth explained. Seto looked down at Jounouchi in his arms.

"Is that dream that I had your work?" Seto asked as he followed Seth trough the rooms and corridors

"It is. That dream was a prediction what would happen to you. I couldn't show you the exact picture which made you see a beach insted of this building" Seth explained. Then Seth stopped in front of a door which made Seto almost bump right into him.

"We're here" Seth said. Turning himself towards his future himself.

"Here where?" Seto asked.

"The exit" Seth got a sad look in his eyes as he looked at Jounouchi "He looks just like my past lover" Seto stared at the egyptian "Can't you meet you're lover in the afterlife?" Seth shook his head disagree "I can't" Looking up at Seto he smiled "Take good care of him"

Seto smiled back "I will" he said back. Seth put a blue colourd gem around Seto's neck "It's a high priest necklace. It doesn't have much magic in it but I hope that it will help you someway" Seto looked down at the necklace around his neck. He looked up at Seth again but he was starting to disappear. Seth disappeared with no trace. Seto stared at the spot where his past was standing a moment ago "I will protect Jounouchi" he promised again. Opening the door in front of him and Jounouchi he saw a long staircase. Walking up those steps Seto wonderd what he meant about the blue colourd gem. Soon the stepps ended and it lead him out of the room. Walking outside he was surpriced to see a familier forest in front of him and he noticed the van where Malik and Yugi was in. Turning his head towards the lab which was behind him he saw black smoke coming from it. He had a thought about what could happen and he knew that it inwolved Marik and Bakura. Walking briskly towards the van the side door was opend and a tri hair colourd boy peeked out from it "They're coming Malik" Seto stepped inside and Yugi closed the door behind them. Malik started the car and drew them away from there. Seto put Jounouchi on the vans floor and put a wet towel on his tail so that it wouldn't dry out. Yugi sat down next to them and looked scared at Jounouchi's condition "Kaiba is he okay?" Yugi asked with an scared voice.

"Contact Mokuba and tell that we are on our way" Seto said to Yugi who took the mic from the front and talked in it.

Seto put a hand on Jounouchi's forehead and brushed away some hair from his eyes.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Yami death glared at Marik and Bakura and stomped towards them and stopped in front of them. Taking a grip on Bakura's shirt he lifted the teen up in the air and growled at him "What in the name of Ra did you two do!"

Bakura smirked at Yami and Yami got even more annoyed at the thief "Don't worry they aren't dead" Bakura responded

Yami got suspicious at what Bakura said "And what do you mean by that?"

"Yami look" Yami looked at Mokuba and Ryou's direction and Mokuba pointed at one of the web camera angles. Ryou had his hand over his mouth as he stared at the picture. Yami looked back at Bakura and threw him towards a wall. Bakura felt all air hit out of him. He glided down on the wall on his knees and put a hand on the floor for support. He put his other hand over his cheast and panted for air. Yami turned towards Marik who gulped when the ex Pharaoh turned towards him. He backed away "Don't come closer to me" he said to Yami.

"'YOU'. You didn't have to blow up a building" Yami shouted at the tomb keeper.

"But it wasn't the building where the priest was in" Marik objected

"That isn't the point" Yami spat back.

Ryou ran towards Bakura and brought him into his palm and stared at Yami. Yami was about to yell again

"Guys be quite. Yugi is calling" Mokuba said to the group. The group stared at Mokuba as he talked to yugi.

"Yugi I can't" Mokuba started

"_Kaiba is inside the van and we are on our way to you. Jounouchi is also with us_" The air in Seto's office lightend when Yugi gave them the messege.

Mokuba smiled at the good message and said "Are they okay?"

There was first a silence on the other end of the mic until "Kaiba is okay but I don't know about Jounouchi" and Yugi's voice faded away

"What happend?" Mokuba asked. The group listened carefully what was about to say in the other end of the mic.

"_He hasn't opend his eyes and he's breathing weirdly. He's also pale_" There was gasps heard in the room. Mokuba pulled him together and responsed

"Get here as quickly as you can, over" Mokuba put the headset away and turned towards Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Marik.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Seto sat in the backseat with Jounouchi. Still fast asleep all Seto could do was to watch over him. Brushing his finger over Jounouchi's cheek he smiled. How long Seto had missed feeling his merman. Honey eye colourd eyes opend halfway staring at the brunette in front of him.

"Seto is that you?" Jounouchi spoke quietly only that Seto could hear. Seto smiled at the blond "It's me Jou"

"I can't see you" Jounouchi closed his eyes. Seto put a hand on Jounouchi's cheek and Jounouchi opend his eyes and he stared right into Seto's blue eyes.

Yugi was done talking to Mokuba and headed in the back "Kaiba has Jou.." he started but saw Seto and Jounouchi stared right into each other eyes. Seto looked up at Yugi who had a small blush on his cheeks. But it was half dark so Seto didn't see when he blushed.

"Jou's awake?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded and Yugi sat down next to Seto and took a hold on one of Jounouchi's hand in his "Jou can you hear me?" he asked the blond. Jounouchi looked up at Yugi "Seto is that Yugi who talked to me?" Jounouchi asked.

Seto looked at Jounouchi "It's Yugi" Yugi looked puzzled at Seto and then back at Jounouchi "You don't recognise me?" Jounouchi tried to see closely at Yugi but saw only two blurry shadows in front of him "Yugi I can't see, but I can hear that It's you from your voice" Yugi frowned.

"You're blind?" Jounouchi shook his head "I can only see blurry shapes. But I can see your eye colours" Jounouchi explained.

The side door to the van opend and revealed Malik outside "We're here" Seto nodded and lifted Jounouchi in bridal style carrying him outside. Seto stood in the Kaiba mansion garage. He walked inside the house with Jounoucih in his arms. Yugi and Malik followed Seto as he walked upstairs. On the secodn floor Mokuba, Ryou, Marik, Bakura and Yami met them in the corridor. Stopping in front of Seto and stared at the pale teen in his arms.

"Oh my god" Ryou spoke out as he put his hand over his mouth when he saw Jounouchi.

"This way" Mokuba opend a door on the right side where Jounouchi slept in. Opening the door to the bathroom Seto stepped inside and put Jounouchi in the bathtub and filled it with water.

"Will he be alright?" Seto looked back at the group and answered "Of course he will be alright"

"I still don't believe that I'm seeing a real merman" Bakura spoke out loud

"Neather do I" Marik replied

"You know I might be blind but I can still hear you" Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Seto and Mokuba turned their gaze towards Jounouchi who stared at the roof.

"Mokuba" Seto said

Looking at his brother "Yes Seto"

"Go get the emergency kit and for you others you can wait outside this room" The group nodded and left the room. Mokuba walked over to the sink cabinet and took out the kit and gave it to Seto. Mokuba took one look at Jounouchi and then he left the room leaving Seto and Jounouchi alone. Seto opend the box and went trough what was in it.

Jounouchi felt pain in his chest. He put his hand over it but it wouldn't go away. Starting to breath heavily Seto panicked and grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders repeating to him "Jou stay with me"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That song in the beginning I wrote it by myself. Sad song though. The weirdest thing about it I didn't notice when I typed it on the computer [scary O_O]

And now you know about the dream that Seto had in the first series. Seth apeard. Since Katsuya appeared in the first OOS I had to put Seth in the second.

Has anyone watched Princess Tutu? Doesn't Mytho look almost like Ryou? Why does every anime I'm watching remind me of Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

Remember R&R [smiles]


	6. Power of the blue

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

Hiya CD here. Sorry for the lacks of updates. First my Internet disappeared then my computer decided to stop working so I had to send it to get it repaired. But now it's working again.

**Power of the blue**

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"_Jou stay with me"_

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto sat there watching the blond breathing normally next to him. Sitting next to the tub he didn't take his eyes of Jounouchi sleeping peacefully. An hour had past since the attack. It was starting to get brighter outside Mokuba walked upstairs and opend the door to the bedroom and then the bathroom door where he found Seto sitting next to Jounouchi. Opening the door halfway he spoke out

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba didn't get an answer from Seto "Go get some rest. You are probably tired"

Staring back to his younger brother Seto responded "I'm not tired Mokuba"

"That's a lie and you know it. Yugi and the others are downstairs. We can take shifts guarding Jou"

Seto hated to admit it but Mokuba was right. Getting more and more tired Seto said to him "Okay. Who's the first one"

"I can go down to get Yugi and Yami" Mokuba replied with an smile. And then he took of downstairs to get the teens. Seto tried to not yawn but failed. Soon there was heard sounds of footsteps in the hallway and the door to the bathroom was opend. Two teen aged boys walked inside. They looked almost the same but there was some differences in them shorter one had his locks hanging down and the taller one had also locks hanging down but he had some bangs juts upwards.

Getting up from the floor and walking past the teens giving them -you-better-behave-or-you'll-have-to-deal-with-me- glare. Closing the door behind him Seto breathed out. Getting out from the room to his own he wonderd what more can happen to Jounouchi when he wasn't there to take care of him. Trying to shoot the thoughts away he laid down on his blue silk sheets and took a grip of the blue colourd gem in his hand and wished "I wish that Jounouchi gets better soon" Seto felt his eyes getting more heavier and soon swifted into his dreams. Not noticing when the blue gem giving a light out of it.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Playing cards with Yami on the floor next to the tub Yugi shoot some looks on Jounouchi and wonderd if he ever would wake up from his dream. Yami noticed his lights concern he got up and sat down next to him and put an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"He will be alright aibou" Yami encourage him. Giving him a smile Yugi hugged his dark and Yami hugged him back. Yami who was facing to the tub saw a pair of honey colourd eyes staring at him and Yugi. Backing away from Yugi so quickly Yugi fell backwards right on the floor.

"Yami what was that all" Yugi started but was interrupted

"Jounouchi's awake" Yami finally spoke out. Yugi sat up and turned around facing Jounouchi right in front of his face "Jou you're awake" Yugi cheered.

Jounouchi shrugged "Why wouldn't I" Yugi gave Jounouchi a hug that almost punched all air out of him.

"You made all of us so worried" Yami said as he walked up to Jounouchi and Yugi "Especially Kaiba"

Jounouchi blinked a couple of time "Seto was here?"

Pulling Yugi of Jounouchi he answerd "He was. It was impossible to get him to leave you for a second"

Getting a small blush on Jounouchi's cheeks "Oh.."

Then suddendly Yugi remembered something "Yami we have forgotten about the others"

"I'll go down to tell them" Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss on his cheek and wandered of out of the room downstairs. Turning Yugi's look on Jounouchi giving him a Innocent smile "Is there something between you and Kaiba?"

Jounouchi got a rose red blush on his cheek "M-me and S-Seto?"

Now Yugi got even more interested "You're calling Kaiba in his first name and the only one who calls him by that is his little brother... and of course you. And that you are wearing Kaiba's ring around your neck"

Getting an even greater blush on his cheeks Yugi knew that he was right "Love has no limits"

Jounouchi's eyes shoved sorrow in them as he said "Well I like Seto but I don't know if he likes me after since when we departed for over a year ago" Yugi put his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder "He definitely likes you. If it's possible even more than before"

Staring back at Yugi Jounouchi asked "How do you know?"

"To start with it was 'impossible' to get him to leave this room for a second as I said before. And Kaiba was the most worried one of the group." Yugi pointed out. Jounouchi got an smile on his face. He turned his gaze towards his tail and then he realised something. Turning his look towards Yugi he tried to back away but he remembered that he was in a bathtub. There was only one thing to to, diving to the bottom of the tub. Yugi stared at Jounouchi confused as he watched when he dowe under the water "Ehm.. Jou are you okay?" he asked

Jounouchi was barly under the water when he dowe. Staring at the human Yugi he stared frightend at him. Yugi had no idea what could have caused Jounouchi to diwe under water "Why are you acting so weard?" Yugi asked again tills the thought hit in his mind "You don't have to worry. Me, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Mokuba knows already that you are an merman" Jounouchi sat up again as he stared questioning at Yugi.

"You do?"

"Kaiba and Mokuba told us" Yugi said. Breathing out in relief Jounouchi smiled to his human friend.

"Then there's no secrets" Jounouchi said while laughing

"Nope" Yugi said back.

"Don't tell the others about me and Seto. I want to be sure that he still likes me kay?" Jounouchi gave Yugi a pleading look. Smiling towards Jounouchi Yugi nodded in answer.

Getting scared from the loud bang from the door there was Mokuba, Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Yami.

"I'm so glad that you are okay Jounouchi" Ryou said while beeing busy giving Jounouchi a hug. Malik hugged Jounouchi also. Jounouchi laughed a little as they hugged him.

"Where's Se- Kaiba and Marik?" Jounouchi asked. Mokuba was the first one to answer

"Seto's is sleeping. We didn't wake him up so that he wouldn't be all grumpy the rest of the day." Mokuba answerd

"And Marik is dealing with an bet that he and Yami made earlier" Malik said while laughing. Yami who was next to the door leaning on it smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jounouchi asked while staring puzzled at Yami and Malik.

"He's watching my little pony. He has done that in the past 3 hours. 9 hours to go" Bakura said while grinning.

Not knowing what my little pony was he knew that Marik was suffering in one of the rooms in the house he was in.

"I better go check that he's alright" Malik said while stepping out from the room.

Walking down the hallway he walked down to the first floor and into an another hallway. Walking down tree doors down he opend a cherry tree door. Inside it was pitch black except for the light from the TV. In front of the TV was an sofa and on it sat an egyptian teen. Sitting down next to him Malik tapped on his shoulder.

"Marik are you okay?" Malik asked the blond lookalike. Mark turned his head towards Malik.

"Do I look fine" Marik asked scarcely

Giving a shy smile towards Marik "It could have been worse"

Giving an questioning lifted eye brown "Oh. How could this be even worse?" Marik asked

Leaning towards Marik Malik whisperd in his ear. Marik got an discused face "Now that's even more cruel than this" Marik said. Getting an small blush on Malik's cheek he stared at Marik "You know.. I can keep you company while you are watching the movie" Marik smirked as he heard his hikari speak those words. Putting an arm around Malik's shoulder and pulling him next to him he answerd "I'd like that"

Softning Malik's face he leaned his head on Marik's shoulder and relaxed "This is nice" Malik spoke in an low voice

Smiling towards Malik Marik leaned his head on Malik's head "It is" he said back

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto blinked a couple of times before he sat up in his bed. Picking up a clock that was on his side table that blinked 18:00. While rubbing his eyes he got up and walked to the door and opend it. Walking down the hallway he opend the door that lead to where Jounouchi was. Seto got an surprised as he walked inside. Jounouchi sat there talking to Ryou, Yugi and Mokuba. Mokuba heard when the door opend and turned his head towards Seto and smiled

"Hi Seto" The other's turned their gaze at the door and stared at Seto.

Grabbing Ryou's hand and dragged him past Seto "Come Ryou I want to show you something" Yugi said to Ryou. Ryou just nodded in answer and knew that they didn't want to be near Seto at this moment.

Jounouchi watched as his two friend walked out from the room and knew what this would mean. Putting his hands on his ears and closing his eyes and waited for the storm to be realised.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP WHEN JOU WOKE" Seto shouted.

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head and gave a little laugh "You looked so tired so I didn't want you to be all grumpy for the rest of the day"

Mumbling some stuff in annoyance Seto said to his little brother "You know how worried I was"

Mokuba got up and stared at his brother "I think I heard someone call for me. It's better that I should go and see who it was" Mokuba walked past Seto and leaved Seto and Jounouchi alone in the bathroom. Jounouchi opend his eyes and took his hands off his ears and stared at Seto.

"Seto are you okay?" Jounouchi asked. Seto turned his gaze towards Jounouchi "I'm just fine"

Jounouchi stared questioning at Seto "You sure?"

"Crystal" Seto retorted. He sat down next to Jounouchi and put a hand on his forehead "Your fever is gone" Seto said while pulling his hand off Jounouchi's forehead "And you're not pale anymore"

"It's odd you know" Jounouchi said.

"What's odd?" Seto asked

"Well you know that mermaids/men can heal quickly" Jounouchi started

Nodding in response Seto said "I do"

"But I was sick for how many days I don't know. And for the time that passed I didn't get better I only got even worse"

Staring puzzled at Jounouchi Seto asked "So it wasn't you who healed yourself?"

Jounouchi shook his head "It wasn't"

"Then what could" Seto started. Then he remembered what happend earlier. _Trying to shoot the thoughts away he layd down on his blue silk sheets and took a grip of the blue colourd gem in his hand and wished "I wish that Jounouchi gets better soon" _Picking up the blue colourd gem in his hand so that Jounouchi could see it "I think it was this" Seto said

Staring at the blue gem in Seto's hand "That gem?"

"I got it from my past self when I rescued you from the lab. And when I went to sleep I wished that you would get better soon" Seto explained. Jounouchi turned his gaze towards Seto "You met Seth?" Jounouchi asked. Nodding Seto's head "I did"

Jounouchi didn't say an word to Seto he only smiled instead. Seto put an arm around Jounouchi and lifted him up from the tub in bridal style. Jounouchi got surprised by Seto's action "Seto where are" he stared

"You'll see" Seto said back as he walked down the hallway downstairs.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Going to Stockholm the 18 to compete in design. I don't know if I'm being able to update before that date. Till the next time have a good day/night

Reviewers gets a cookie.


	7. The sloth

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

One thing that bugs me on chapter 6 when Marik responses to Malik _"Do I look fine" Marik asked scarcely_. The world scarcely was supposed to be sarcastic. Now that that's dealt with enjoy the newest chapter.

**The sloth**

"Now that's a big bathtub" Jounouchi said as he stared at what he thought was a big bathtub. Seto started to laugh at Jounouchi's comment.

"That's not a bathtub. It's an pool" Seto corrected him. Seto started to walk away from the doorway that connected to the living room. The room had tile walls and floor. Around the big pool had some deckchairs and some tables. In the corners stood big palm trees. A slide where you could slide down to the water and an door to the backside of the Kaiba mansion.

"When did you get all this?" Jounouchi asked as he gazed trough the room.

"It was before the summer break. Mokuba practically begd me to get an pool here." Seto answerd before he stopped by the edge of the pool. "Are you ready to take an swim?" Seto asked the blond in his arms.

Nodding his head rapidly Jounouchi answerd "I sure am"

Seto started to lower Jounouchi down in the water carefully that he wouldn't hurt himself. When Jounouchi got down to the water he directly dowe under it and swam some lengths. Seto watched as Jounouchi swam back and forward. Pulling his shoes of, his socks and folding his pants up to his knees he sat down on the edge and bathed his feet on it. Feeling the lukewarm water on his skin he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Jounouchi saw when Seto closed his eyes and thought how cute he was but not too cute so that he wouldn't play an prank on him. Swimming silently closer and closer towards Seto so that he wouldn't notice him. When he got just below Seto's feet he took an good grip on them pulling him down under the water with an

*SPLASH*

Seto felt when he was pulled down in the water. He quickly swam up to the surface and started to cough water.

"What was that for?!" Seto said to Jounouchi who was swimming only two meters away from him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Jounouchi spoke in an innocent tone.

"You don't" Seto said as he studied what Jounouchi would do next.

Giving the brunette an smile Jounouchi responded "Don't"

Seto smirked at the response and Jounouchi knew that Seto was planing on something but what. He couldn't put an finger on it. Seto started to swim towards Jounouchi and Jounouchi started to swim away from Seto but who knew that the CEO of the Kaiba corporation could swim that fast. Getting an good grip on Jounouchi wrist Seto pulled him his embrace and smiled "I got you" Seto purred. Jounouchi smiled back at the human "Yes you did" Seto leaned closer and closer towards Jounouchi with only an centimeter for their lips to meet he whisperd to Jounouchi "I love you Jou"

"I love you too Seto" Jounouchi purred back. As Seto was about to kiss his merman a voice interrupted them

"Seto where are you?" There was only two persons that he knew that called him by his first name Jounouchi and his little brother. Pulling himself away from Jounouchi's body he swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of it and stood up.

"In here Mokuba" Seto yelled back.

A raven haired boy walked inside the room where Seto and Jounouchi was in "Seto I ha-" Mokuba started but stopped when he saw Seto dripping wet "Seto why are you dripping wet?" Mokuba asked as he stared at his brother.

Seto grabbed an towl on a near by deckchair and started to dry himself "A certain person thought it would be fun if he pulled me in the water when I was unaware" Seto turned his gaze towards Jounouchi who was hanging on the edge of the pool with his hands and his head resting on it. Giving a slight blush on his cheeks he tried to look inosent.

Mokuba who stood by the door stared at Jounouchi and sighed. Then remembering what he came for when he saw Jounouchi.

"Seto you got to see this" Mokuba said as he took an remote controler on a table and a screen started to sink down from the roof. Turning their looks on the screen as a man enterd the screen. Seto stared at the screen and listen.

"Good evening I'm Geffrey Bolt. Today early in the morning at 3 in the morning at the Ocean Lab only an hour away from Domino city an building exploded by mysterious reasons. No one was killed but many people was injured. When they searched for clues on the security cameras they found them damaged and wasn't able to film what could have happend-"

Seto turned his gaze towards Mokuba and then back at the talking man in the screen news.

"- The search patrul went trough the entire area to find some clues but found nothing. And when they entered building 3 they found one tank empty. Their newest creature was mysterious disappeared" The man in the screen made an pause before he continued.

"The researchers won't tell us what kind of creature disappeared. The only thing they told us was that it is impossible for it to get away from there on it's own. They believe that it got some help either from the employees or someone from the outside. More reports will come at 23:35. I'm Geffrey Bolt with the news and here comes the weather-" Mokuba shut the TV and turned his gaze towards Seto

"What will we do?" he asked

Seto stared at Jounouchi and then back at Mokuba "Nothing they don't know and even have clues that it was us that did it." Seto said

Mokuba walked in front of Seto "But what if-" Mokuba started but became silent when Seto lifted his hand.

"We'll deal with it then. For now let's forgett all this and move on with our lives"

"Can't you watch where you are going tomb robber?!" Jounouchi, Seto and Mokuba turned their heads towards the door and saw Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yami and Bakura at the top lying on the floor in a pile.

"Well 'someone' just stopped suddendly so I didn't have time to react. Didn't they teach you anything in the palace or were you to busy scratching your sorry ass for an excuse?" Bakura snapped back at Yami.

"I thought that tomb robbers had good reflexes but when it comes to you the Gods made an mistake with you. Apparently you have the reflexes of an sloth" Yami retorted.

That was the last dropp Bakura snapped "OH YEAH!. WELL I THINK-"

"STOP IT ALREADY" Marik, Malik, Ryou and Yugi said at the same time back at the ex tomb robber. Bakura growld under his breath and jumped off the pile of humans. Everybody who was under Bakura got up.

Seto stood at the same place and thought why the gods punished him, if he would have believed in gods and stuff like that.

"What is it now?" Seto asked in an annoyed voice.

The newly arrived group stared at each other tills Ryou was the one to speak out "We heard the news just now and we-" Ryou was interrupted by Seto "Don't tell me that you got frightened by that" Seto said back "They don't have any proof that it was us or anything else"

"See, I told you there was no worry" Bakura spoke out.

Ryou who stood behind Bakura shook his head in disbelief.

Deciding that it would be bettor to get some work done. Seto left the room leaving an note to Mokuba "Watch that they don't do any stupid stuff while I'm gone."

"Yes big brother" Mokuba said back.

"Where did Kaiba go?" Yugi asked Mokuba

Mokuba sighed "Work. What else?"

Staring at the door where Seto just left Bakura had an different plan. A plan to get revenge on the pharaoh. This couldn't fail he even had Marik by his side. Whispering in Marik's ear Bakura told the plan "When the baka pharaoh stands by the pool we'll push him in it. Genius isn't it?"

Getting an grin on his face Marik said back "It sure is"

Yugi, Mokuba, Ryou, Yami and Malik talked to Jounouchi. Yami decided to take an walk around the room. Unknown to the danger that Marik and Bakura was planing he keept on walking. Stopping only right behind Malik and Ryou he stopped and stared at the water.

Bakura knew that this was it. Now's the time "Ready. Set. Go!" Bakura said and ran towards Yami with Marik right next to him.

Yami heard when the two yamis was running towards him and when they only was a meter away Yami took one step to the left and now Malik and Ryou was in the way. Not beeing able to stop the two yamis ran right at them and they all four fell in the water with an

*SPLASH*

Yugi, Mookuba and Jounouchi turned their gaze towards the splash right next to them. Jounouchi dowe under water and pulled Malik and Ryou up to the surface. They both started to cough water and then Marik and Bakura came to the surface also but they wern't happy about when Yami didged their attack.

"You really are an sloth Bakura" Yami smirked towards them. Bakura who had thought that this plan wouldn't fail got even more annoyed at the ex pharaoh.

"I'll get you next time. You'll better sleep with one eye open from now on" Bakura threatened him.

"Marik Bakura what was that for. Pushing us in the water?!" Marik and Bakura turned their faces slowly at their angry hikaris.

"Well?" Ryou said as he stared at Bakura and Marik

Marik and Bakura took the risk of running or swimming away from their angry hikaris. When they got out from the pool they ran towards a door and out. Yami who had seen them taking the wrong door ran towards it and locked it so that they couldn't get back in.

"I hope they like the cold night air" Yami smirked.

"Won't they catch an cold when they are out there?" Mokuba asked as he blinked.

Yami nodded "I hope they will learn their lesson now. Don't mess with the pharaoh or there will be consequences"

"Like they will learn" Malik said.

Jounouchi pulled Malik and Ryou to the edge of the pool so that they could get out of it and get dry.

"Are you two okay?" Yugi asked as he reached an offering hand to Malik and Ryou.

"I'm fine but Bakura won't be" Ryou said as Yugi pulled him out.

"I'm good" Malik said as he was on the dry land. Mokuba offered the both teens an towel to get them warmer.

"Thank you Jounouchi" Ryou gave Jounouchi an warm smile.

"It was nothing" Jounouchi said back and laughed a little.

Yami who had watched trough the door window for signs of Bakura an Marik didn't find any it was too dark to see an thing.

"I guess they went home" Yami said to the group

"Probably" Ryou said. "I think I better should go home"

"I'll go too. I'll go get my jacket. See ya" Malik said as he and Ryou walked out of the room leaving Yami, Yugi, Mokuba and Jounouchi alone.

Jounouchi who had thought this for a while asked the remaining group "How did they get together?"

Yugi started to think before he answered "Wasn't it when we had that Halloween party at our place for over two years ago Yami"

Yami who got an not so happy face answerd "2 years and 9 month to be exact"

"What's with the unpleased face Yami?" Jounouchi asked as Yugi started to giggle.

"Their stupid game of theirs, thats why. We were playing a game called spirit in the glass. I ended up with and spell that they put on me" Yami said with an small angry tone (*)

"What kind of spell?" Mokuba asked.

Not really wanted to tell them Yami told it anyway "Clumsy spell"

"But you were so cute. Especially when you bumped at the sofa and then you fell right on op of me" Yugi said

"Yeah sorry about that" Yami said with an grin.

Not really sure where this conversation would go Jounouchi decided to change it "How long have you known Mokuba and Se-Kaiba"

"Too long" Yami said back.

"A long time" Yugi said

"Well I'm glad that I met you" Mokuba said and they all started to laugh.

_'I hope that we all will be friends for as long time as they have been. But I still miss my little sister and of course Honda and Otogi. I need too see them. How will I tell Seto about it and how will he react?'_

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Had to put some cute and funny moments in this chapter. The previous ones have been mostly sorrow.

(*) It's an real game here in Sweden. I'm not really sure what the game is called in English. I think it's called Ouija board game.

I'm back from the contest in Stockholm. We didn't win but we had lots and lots of fun there.

And thank you for those lovely reviews.


	8. Trouble!

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

Some of you people might have noticed that I have written an oneshot *cough*Always*cough* has been on my mind very long time.

But now it's time for chapter 8 on Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you

Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or LittleKuribohs reference in the begining or anything of this. THIS is just an fanfic.

**Trouble??!**

Jounouchi watched as Mokuba tried to stay awake. Yugi and Yami had left them here for about an hour ago. Sighing to himself Jounouchi shook his head

"Mokuba you should better go to sleep" Jounouchi said to the young boy. Mokuba looked at Jounouchi and yawned

"Can't. Promised Seto" Mokuba tried once again not to yawn.

"I don't think that Seto would want you to stay up late" Jounouchi said back

"I was this morning" Jounouchi gave an questioning eye brown to Mokuba "And did you sleep anything today then?"

Getting an small blush Mokuba shook his head slowly "No"

"I thought so. Now off to bed with you. I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry" Mokuba was about to protest when Seto cut him

"Jounouchi's right. Bed . now" Mokuba turned his head towards the door and stared at Seto standing there with arms crossed over his chest. Mokuba gave his brother an nod and left the room to his own.

"Brush your teeth" Seto said to him. Seto turned his looks towards Jounouchi who stared back and smiled. "You have an nice little brother"

"He's nice but sometime he can outsmart you if you don't watch out" Seto said back as he sat down on the pool edge. Giving out an small laugh Jounouchi then gave Seto an serious look

"Seto we need to talk"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Meanwhile thousand of miles away...

"Sir we have found something on one of the cameras" a man in an white robe with brown hair and sapphire eyes said to an old man in a suit.

The man turned around revealing an scar on his right side of his face "Show me" he said.

The both men walked trough an long corridor and went inside in one of the rooms revealing an big screen. The man with the scar sat down in front of the screen and the other man pushed the play button. In the beginning it shoved an black car driving only a few meters away from the ocean the man in the white robe stopped the film and zoomed in.

"On the first shot we saw an blond boy driving the black van, We don't know who it is yet but soon we will" then he played the film again and stopped it again revealing an full picture of the front seat. "On this one an tri hair coloured boy sat next to him"

"When will we find out who these boys are Genshin?"

"In a couple of hours master Kunta" Kunta smired as he stared at the two boys in the screen.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"You want to what?!" Jounouchi rubbed his hears as he spoke "Geez Seto. You didn't have to yell"

Seto tried to relax "Well it's hard when you said that you wanted to go back to the ocean" Seto retorted

"Not going back. Too see my sister and friends. Do you have any idea what they are feeling now. If Honda had told them how I disappeared?!" Jounouchi said back

Seto started to walk around in circles. "I know. But what if something else happens when you are down there or when we get to the ocean. Have you thought about that?!"

Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke out loud "I can't believe you. What if you were in my place and you knew that Mokuba saw you suddenly disappearing in front of his eyes and couldn't do anything and I'm asking again and you better be telling me the truth here what would 'you' do in 'my' place?" Jounouchi studied Seto as he stared back at him.

In Seto's mind he knew what to do but was he too pride to tell Jounouchi about it or was it just fear? "For the hundrent time I won't take you back to the ocean and that's it!" Jounouchi gaped at Seto's answer and then he glared at him "I hate you" Seto stared big eyes on Jounouchi as he dowe under the water out of his sight. Seto walked out of the room and headed up to his own "_I'm sorry Jou_" Seto said in his mind as he was on the limit of crying out loud.

Jounouchi sat at the bottom of the pool and brought his tail to his chest and cried out loud thinking "_I don't hate you Seto. But why are you so stubborn? I knew your answer but why can't you tell me?_"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Jounouchi sat there watching trough the door window as the sun riced slowly up at the horizon. Jounouchi hadn't got any sleep at the night all he could think about was Seto. Sighing to himself he dowe under the water and floated on his back staring at the roof above him. It had some tiny light bulbs in it. Jounouchi thought that it was supposed to look like stars when it was dark in here.

"Jou" Jounouchi looked at his right and Mokuba stood there with an worried face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" Jounouchi said back with an sad face.

"I heard you and Seto last night" Mokuba stared down on the floor. Jounouchi swam towards him and grabbed his hand. Mokuba turned his gaze towards Jounouchi and Jounouchi smiled towards him.

"Don't worry about that" Jounouchi tried to convince him.

Mokuba shook his head in disbelief "No! It's not okay. You have the right to see your sister and your friends. I can't believe that Seto just did that... that..." Mokuba stopped speaking as tears welled down on his cheek. Jounouchi pulled himself up on the edge and sat. Pulling Mokuba down to his level he hugged him and patted him on the back.

"He's just worring that's all" Jounouchi said as he tried to fight back his tears.

Mokuba sobbed as he spoke "I'll take you there" Jounouchi's eyes went big as he heard those words. He pulled Mokuba back that he could see his face.

"What did you say?"

While drying his tears away Mokuba said "I'll take you back to the ocean no matter what."

Jounouchi gave Mokuba a faint smile before he said to him "I'm sorry but you can't do it alone. And Seto won't approve it"

"I don't care what Seto said yesterday. And I won't be alone" Mokuba half shouted

"Who are you talking about?" Jounouchi asked the boy. Mokuba gave him an smirk

"Some good old friends"

In within an minute Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Malik stepped inside the room.

"Are you ready or what?" Malik said with an smile.

Staring at the newly arrived group all Jounouchi could say was "Let's go"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Kunta stared at the screen glaring at the two boys.

"Just wait when I get my hands on you" he hissed. Feeling the anger boiling up in him he grabbed the closest item to hand. He picked an hand mirror and threw it across the room on the wall. The mirror split in thousands of pieces across the floor. Feeling like it wasn't enough he stood up pickung up his chair and trew it also.

Genshin opend the door and saw an chair coming right at his direction closed the door just in time before the chair hit the door. Opening it again he peeked inside to see if it was safe to come inside.

"Kunta?" he said as he looked around the room. Next by the window he saw Kunta leaning against the wall with his hands clenched into fists. Walking up to his boss he put an hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay Kunta?" Genshin asked with an gentle voice.

"I'm fine" Genshin said back.

"Come you need to sit down" Genshin lead Kunta to an chair in front of his desk.

"You need to relax" Genshin said

Kunta turned his gaze towards Genshin and death glared at him "How can I relax when one of my most valuable creature has been stolen from my"

Genshin didn't back away from Genshin when he glared at him. He smiled and gave Kunta the papers he got from the researchers "Here. I guess you want to see these papers"

Genshin grabbed the papers and read trough them. When he finnished reading them he grinned "So we have found out who you are Yugi and Malik" and let out an evil laugh. "Sen patrols to Domino city and put guards on every place where's water" Genshin bowed and replied "As you wish master"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

On the Domino beach the group arrived just in time before people was about to be outside in the cold. The group stepped outside the car and walked to an bridge. Jounouchi was carried by Yami down to the water. When they got to the end of the bridge Yami sank Jounouchi down to the cold water. Jounouchi stared at the group

"I guess I see you later" Jounouchi said.

"Just be sure that you come exact before seven. At eight Seto quits his job so we have to be on time when we get home" Mokuba said and Jounouchi nodded.

"Just be carefull" Yugi said

Jounouchi laughed "Don't worry Yug. You know me I'm an survivor"

"He's right on that one" Malik said

"Let's not waste anymore time. See ya later Jou" Mokuba said and Jounouchi dowe under the water.

Unknown to them a man only a few hundred meters away from them stared at them and smirked to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed an number

"Ocean lab center. What's your buisness?" a man in the phone spoke

"Tell the boss that I've found our target. Also the two boys from the picture"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

At the Kaiba corporation Seto wasn't able to work. He sat there staring at the screen in front of his face "_I guess I was to hard on Jou. When I get home I'll say to him that I will let him go to see his sister and friends_" Seto thought and then he went back to work.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"So what now?" Yugi asked as he gazed at the ocean.

"Bakura and Marik are at Malik's place so I have to see that they don't do anything to get even worse from the running out wet" Ryou said

"Let's go to the pharmacy first to get some medicine for their flu" Malik said as he and Ryou walked of.

"How's about we go to an cafe to buy some hot chocolote" Mokuba said with an smile.

"Sounds like an plan" Yami said.

At the cafe the boys ordered their drinks and sat down on an empty table. When they had drank their hot drinks and walked out they were met by an frightened Ryou who ran towards them.

"YAMI, YUGI MOKUBA" Ryou shouted as he ran.

"Ryou what is it?" Yugi aske the blond. Ryou hugged Yugi thight and started to dry. Mokuba and Yami stepped next to Yugi and Ryou

"Ryou what has happend?" Yami asked

Ryou sobbed even more he tried to speak with an steady voice "T-they got M-Malik"

"Who got Malik?" Mokuba asked

"Well well what do we have here" an unknown voice spoke. Yami, Mokuba, Yugi and Ryou turned towards the voice and saw an man in black clothes, red belt with an gun hanging on the side, blue hair and green eyes. He had an big smirk on his face as he stared at the boys.

"He" Ryou spoke out as he pointed at the man in front of them.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I'm evil leaving you with an cliffie. Don't worry I will try to update as fast as I can.

Remember review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	9. YUGI!

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

I have so many ideas for this fiction and I had some problem how I would put them together.

I got an account on deviantart it's the same name as my fanfiction account CuteDogs.

**YUGI!!**

Unknown what's happening on land Jounouchi swam towards the city of Atlantis. All he could thinkof what his friends and Shizuka would react when they see him again. It didn't take longer than 30 minutes before he reached the gates of Atlantis. Jounouch swam past them and towards his sisters apartment. As usual the city was packed with mermaids/men but it didn't prevent him to see his sister.

Jounouchi stood right in front of Shizukas door. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door hearing an woman's voice on the other side.

"Coming" The dor opend and Jounouchi saw Shizuka standing there. She was holding on a book but dropped it when she saw who stood there right in front of her.

"Jou is that you?!" Shizuka said as tears fell down her cheeks. She threw herself in Jounouchi's arms and hugged him thight.

"It's me" Jounouchi said as he hugged her back.

"Shizu who's at the door?" a new voice was heard. Jounouchi lifted his head over Shizukas and looked over her so that he could see who it was. It was an woman with blond hair with purple eyes and her tail was the same colour as her eyes. Shizuka pulled herself away from Jounouchi and dried her tears.

"I'm sorry Mai. This is my brother Jounouchi who I thought was disappeared" Shizuka explained

"So this is the brother you have talked so warmly about" Mai said as she swam towards them and stopped.

Mai reached her hand out to Jounouchi "Nice to meet you Jounouchi. I'm Mai"

Jounouchi took her hand in his and smiled "It's nice to meet you too Mai"

"Come in Jou and sit down. You must be tired" Shizuka said as she dragged Jounouchi trough the room on the sofa. Jounouchi sat down with Shizuka next to him and Mai sat down on his other side.

"Honda told me what happend. It must have been horrible" Shizuka said

Jounouchi look at Shizuka and answerd "It was but I'm alright now"

"Tell me what happend you know after Honda left you" Shizuka took an grip on Jounouchi's left hand. Jounouchi nodded and started to tell the story...

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"_He" Ryou spoke out as he pointed at the man in front of them._

Yami, Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou stared at the man in front of them.

The man stared at Yugi and smirked "It's nice to see you little Yugi" the man said

The group gasped when the man said Yugi's name.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asked

"And where's Malik" Yami said right after his hikari.

"My boss has some things to deal with you and the one you call Malik he's alright. For now"

"What do you mean by that?" Yami stated

The man took one step closer towards the group and reached his hand towards Yugi "Come Yugi so I don't have to hurt your friends like-" the man turned his gaze towards Ryou who hid behind Yugi's back "-Ryou is it? You know what I mean by that don't you" Yami stepped in front of Yugi and death glared at him "You better stay away from us or you have to deal with me" Yami warned him.

"Or what. What could you do to stop me?" the man said

Yami lifted his millennium item in front of the man and was about to send him to the shadow realms when "Yami don't!" Yami turned his head back and stared at the one who said his name.

"Don't do it Yami. Malik did the same thing and it didn't work" Ryou said.

Yami's eyes went wide "What?!"

The man started to laugh "You know he's right and it was that reason they lost. So I say once again Yugi come with me and I'll let your friends live"

"I won't let you take my aibou" Yami said.

The mans grin disappeared from his face and snapped with his fingers "Then so be it. Come forth shadows"

"Shadows?!" Yugi said.

10 shadows appeared they looked like ordinary men but you could see right trough them. They stood around the blue haired man. "Kill them except for little Yugi"

"NO" Yam shouted. He lifted his millennium item in the air but it was too late they were already surrounded by the shadows and they grabbed them so they couldn't move. Ryou, Mokuba, Yugi started to scream in fright and Yami tried to break free from the hands that held him still. Then suddendly Yami heard an voice that broke his heart in two

"LET GO OF ME. YAMI, YAMIII!" Yami was able to turn his head towards the scream and stared at Yugi who was pulled away by the blue haired man.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled back as he fought with all his strength to get free.

A black car appeared in front of the man and he dragged the defenceless Yugi inside it and closed the door behind them. It disappeared directly when the man closed the door leaving Mokuba, Yami and Ryou fighting with the shadows.

"Yami what will we do?!" Mokuba said to Yami.

"SHADOW MAGIC" two voices was heard and the shadows dissappeard. Mokuba, Yami and Ryou fell down on their knees when the shadows let go of them.

"Are you okay?" a pair of hands was put around Ryou. Ryou looked up and stared right into Bakura's brown one. Ryou let out an sob and hugged Bakura thight.

"I was so scared" Ryou said between his sobs.

"Shh it's okay now" Bakura comforted Ryou.

"Mokuba, kid are you okay?" Marik asked the boy in front of his face. Mokuba nodded as an answer.

"Hey Pharaoh" Bakura said to Yami. But he received no answer. Yami clenched his hands into fists and sat up "AIBOU!" Yami yelled and hit his fist onto the ground.

"Yugi" Ryou whisperd

Marik looked around and his eyes went big "Where's Malik?" he said with an worried voice almost near panicked. "MALIK" Marik shouted.

"They got him and Yugi" Mokuba said as tears welled down his cheeks.

Marik turned his gaze towards Mokuba "What do you mean. Who got Malik and Yugi?" Marik asked as his puls went faster and faster. Mokuba didn't answer and Marik went in front of him and lifted by his collar "WHO?!"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Shizuka sat there with tears falling down her cheeks "I'm so glad that you are back Jou" she was able to speak.

"I only have one question. If this person you call Seto was Seth in his past does that mean that you also had one?" Mai asked

"Ye I did. Seth and I lived in Egypt for about 3000 years ago. My name was Katsuya back then. The pharaoh of the land banished me of the land into the ocean" Jounouchi answerd.

"Why?" Shizuka was able to ask after she quit crying.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and thought was Katsuya had said to him when he first met him "Forbidden love" he said.

"Does that mean that you and Seth was toghether for 3000 years ago?" Mai asked again

Jounouchi nodded his head "Yes"

Shizuka stared at her brother before she said "Then that means you two belongs toghether"

Jounouchi turned his gaze towards Shizuka and stared puzzled at her "Why do you think so?"

"You are Katsuya's reincarnation and Seto is Seth's" Shizuka explained

Jounouchi grabbed the metal ring in his hand and started to play with it with his fingers. "I don't know" Jounouchi thought what he said to Seto last night when he told Seto that he hated him.

"It's destiny" Mai said when she understood what Shizuka said "You do belong together. How big is the chance that both of you rebirths at the same time and you are about the same age-" Mai keept on talking but Jounouchi didn't listen. Jounouchi thought what Shizuka told him before he was captured _"If you love someone don't let him go. If you do he will leave you standing alone" _those words echoed trough his mind.

"Jou. Are you alright?" Jounouchi looked up at his sister and gave her an faint smile and answerd "Yes"

"Has something happend?" Shizuka asked with an worried voice. Jounouchi only looked down at the floor under him.

"Is it Seto?" Shizuka asked again. Jounouchi nodded.

Shizuka sat closer towards Jounouchi "What about him?" she asked with an gentle voice.

Jounouchi burried his both hands in his hair "I told him that I hated him"

Mai and Shizuka gasped "You said what?!" Mai squeaked

"Mai" Shizuka glared towards Mai who put and hand over her mouth "Sorry"

Shizuka put an hand one her brothers shoulder "Why did you say that to him" she asked with an gentle voice

Jounouchi didn't look at his sister he sighed for himself "He wouldn't let me go to see you guys. But I understand why he said it. He was only worried about me. The words just slipped out of me and I've regretted that I said that to him. Now I don't know if he wants me or not"

Shizuka pulled Jounouchi into an hug "After the story you've said to me I think that he still wants you" Shizuka said

Jounouchi looked up to his sister and stared at her "Why? How do you know that?" Jounouchi asked

Shizuka smiled "Well he saved you didn't he. He risked his own life for your sake. He didn't want to leave your side when you were ill"

Jounouchi brightened up and smiled "I hope you're right Shizuka"

"There are somethings I don't know but one thing I know for sure is love" Shizuka said

"And what women wants" Mai said with an smirk. Jounouchi stared puzzled at Mai and then back at Shizuka.

"And what does that mean?" Jounouchi asked Mai

Mai looked at Shizuka who was blushing deep red "Haven't you told him?" Shizuka shook her head.

"Shizuka and I are together" Mai said. Jounouchi looked at his little sister and smiled "Congratulations sis. How long have you been together?"

Mai started to count on her fingers before answering "About 3 weeks"

"3 and a half" Shizuka corrected her.

There was an knock on the door and Shizuka swam to it an opend the door wide opend. "Hi Honda Otogi" Shizuka said with an smile. Jounouchi's eyes went wide and he turned himself towards the door and got an big smile on his lips

"Honda my old pal how are you? and you Otogi how's it going?" Jounouchi shouted. Honda and Otogi stepped inside when they heard the voice of Jounouchi.

"Jou?! is that you?" Honda stammed.

"Alive and stronger than before" Jounouchi replied. Honda swam towards Jounouchi and hugged him. Then Jounouchi felt pain on the side of his head

"What was that for?" Jounouchi said while rubbing the side of his head where Honda had just hit him.

"That was for getting me so worried about you" Honda said back.

"Well you didn't have to hit me on the head" Jounouchi retorted

"Guys, guys. We are not here to argue we came here to tell they some news" If Otogi wouldn't have stepped between the two boys who know what would had happend. Honda nodded and said to the group.

"Otogi and I are getting married"

Shizuka and Mai hugged Honda and Otogi in happiness. Jounouchi stood there smiling

"It's about time for you two getting married" Jounouchi said

"It sure is" Otogi said as he put an arm around his soon to be husband.

"Jounouchi what happend to you when I swam away?" Honda asked the blond.

"Sit down and I'll tell" Jounouchi said and the group sat down.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Baka Pharaoh get an grip of yourself" Bakura commented at Yami's state.

Yami death glared at Bakura "Shut up. You don't know how I feel. I've lost my aibou and you tell me to get an grip of myself"

Bakura lifted an eye brown "So I don't know how you feel? My hikari got beaten badly by those.. THOSE things and was almost killed by them and you say I don't know how you feel. Sure your sex toy got kidnapped by that man but he didn't command that he would get killed. If you are going to pity yourself I'm going to get revenge for hurting my hikari and I might even send them to the shadow realms if they are lucky-"

Ryou put an arm on Bakura's shoulder "Bakura calm down" Bakura pulled his shoulder back and turned himself towards Ryou

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN. YOU ENDED UP WITH BRUISERS AND GOT ALMOST KILLED. NOBODY. I SAY NOBODY IS GOING TO HURT MY BOYFRIEND AS LONG AS I LIVE" Bakura shouted.

Ryou stared stunned at Bakura "Kura" he said

"If you're going them I'm going too" Marik stepped in the conversation "I want my Malik back. And he's better be unharmed or else they will have to deal with me"

Mokuba looked at Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Yami "I think we better call nii-sama and tell what's going on"

The group turned their heads towards Mokuba "Why?" Marik said

"I think this has something to do with Jou" Mokuba explained

"But Kaiba doesn't know that we let Jounouchi out of the house and if we tell that Yugi and Malik are gone he'll know that we let Jounouchi out" Ryou said while holding his injured arm.

"It's an risk we have to take" Mokuba pulled his phone out of the pocket and diald Seto's number.

"Hi Seto. Do you have time to talk?" Mokuba said

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

WOW two chapter on one day. It's an new record.

Remember review


	10. No matter what

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

I'd like to welcome our new readers of this fiction. I hope you are having an good time and that everyone treats you well [smiles]

For some weard reason I don't know why I'm writing sad stories/chapters. Do I have an sad personality? Then I have an problem...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything of this. THIS is just an fanfic.

**No matter what**

"Seto where are you going?!" Mokuba walked right behind Seto.

"What do you think?!" Seto snapped back as he walked towards the mansion.

Bakura laughed for himself and Ryou gave Bakura an dirty glare. Bakura stared at Ryou and stopped laughing.

"Calm down" Mokuba begd his older brother.

Seto stopped and turned around "You three!" Seto pointed at Marik, Yami and Bakura who stopped immediately and stared at Seto who was boiling with anger.

"Go to the beach and stay there until Jounouchi comes back" Seto commanded them.

Now Bakura had enough "I'm not going to stay outside in this freezing air. Do it yourself" Bakura spat back

Ryou who stood next to Bakura started "I'm with Bakura. Both Marik and he should not stay at the beach they got the flu so-"

"I don't give an damn for a fucking flu!" Seto interrupted Ryou when he spoke.

"Seto I can go instead of Bakura and Marik" Mokuba said. Seto turned his head towards Mokuba.

"And I have Yami with me" Mokuba gave Seto the puppyeyes. Seto eye twitched when he tried not to fall into Mokuba's trap.

"Ten bucks that Kaiba will fail" Bakura whisperd to Marik.

"You have an deal" Marik said back. Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Yami stared at Seto and Mokuba and waited to see who would win and fail.

"You win this time Mokuba" Seto said and stepped inside the mansion. Marik mutterd under his breath and gave Bakura the ten bucks he owed him.

"Thank you" Bakura said it with an grin on his face.

Mokuba turned himself towards Yami "Let's go" and he grabbed Yami's hand and draged him away to the beach. Marik, Ryou and Bakura stepped inside the mansion and closed the door behind them.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Honda, Otogi stared at Jounouchi wide eyed and Jounouchi stared at them if like something would explode or something.

"Does that mean that this human you call Seto are together or something?" Otogi asked the blond merman.

"You can say that" Jounouchi replied as he stared at Honda's face expression which didn't show any signs of any emotions.

"Honda are you alright?" Jounouchi asked his friend. Honda lifted his head up from the floor and stared at Jounouchi "After all we had went trough. You didn't even tell me what had happened to you earlier" Honda spoke with an low tone with an hint of hurt in it.

"Since when did you get an intresst in humans?. As far as I remember you've always hated them" Jounouchi replied

Honda stared at his friend "Yes I have hated them but I don't do it any longer"

Shizuka stared at the two friends as they stared at each other "Okay. But what's done is done, right? All that matters is that Jou is with us now" Shizuka pointed out.

"She's right you know" Otogi agreed. Jounouchi gave Honda an weard smile and reached his hand to him "Let's put this behind us, kay?"

Honda stared at Jounouchi's face then at his hand. He took Jou's hand in his and shook it "It's for the best" Honda said as he smiled back.

"Who wants some dessert?" Mai suddenly said as she stood up. The group nodded and she swam to the kitchen to get it. Honda, Otogi, Shizuka and Jounouchi stared at each other then they suddenly started to laugh out loud.

Jounouchi tried away the tears around his eyes "_Oh how I have missed this_" Jounouchi thought.

"So tell me how is it to live on land?" Otogi asked Jounouchi.

Jounouchi started to think what is was like up there "Well... They have different seasons up there. On the winter the land is covered with white stuff called snow. On the spring it's getting warmer outside and when the snow melts the flowers opend themselves. I have never seen spring in personal but I've seen it on pictures. And on autumn-" Jounouchi continued to tell about the season to Honda, Otogi and Shizuka.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

15:28 unknown location...

"Tell me where is my fishboy?" Kunta grinned from the other side of the small room with an guard next to him. Malik who was lying on the cold floor injured from the torture he went trough. There was many thing he didn't understood but one thing he knew clearly. You would never betray your friend no matter what. Putting and hand on his broken rib he lifted his head up and smirked at Kunta

"Why would I tell you. You don't have any power over me" Kunta eyes flashed with hatred. He lifted his hand up and ordered the guard to 'convince' Malik to tell him on his own or that he would be tortured to tell. Malik felt pain shoot trough his ribs as the guard kicked him. //_Marik... can you hear me?_// Malik tried trough the mindlink between him and Marik. He got no answer and Malik was starting to think the worst. Gasping for air when the pain shoot trough him once again he thought that this was it. This was the way he would die. Waiting for an another hit on his body he waited and waited. Opening his eyes he saw Kunta talking to an guard that just entered the room. Kunta got an big grin on his face as he turned towards Malik.

"You are lucky today. apparently they've found your friend" Malik's eyes went wide "_They've caught Yugi?!_" Malik thought. He knew that Yugi wasn't mentally strong as he. Malik tried to sit up but fell on the floor directly. Panting for breath he lifted his head towards Kunta who was about to exit the room.

"Wait" Malik said Kunta stopped and turned around and stared at Malik.

"I'll tell you where Jounouchi is" Malik didn't believe what he was saying but he wouldn't let Yugi go trough the same thing as he. Kunta smriked and sat down in front of Malik lifting his head up so that he could see his face.

"Why now all of sudden?" Kunta said as he searched trough Malik's eyes.

"I'll tell you where Jounouchi is if you don't hurt Yugi" Malik responded

Kunta smirked at the answer "So that's the reason. Then go ahead, tell me and I won't hurt your friend" Kunta promised. Malik had no other choice it was now or never

"Domino beach" Malik half whispered.

Kunta stood up and walked towards the door and stopped at the opening "You made an good deal today young Malik" Kunta closed the door behind him. Malik layd there all alone.

"I'm sorry guys" Malik whisperd.

Kunta walked down the corridors into an another room. It was almost the same as where Malik was inside except for that there was an small window. Yugi sat in the farthest corner away from the door. Yugi stared at Kunta when he stepped inside alone. Yugi tried to back away but the walls stopped him from backing away from him.

"Yugi" the man said.

"What do you want from me? I don't know anything that interests you" Yugi said.

Kunta closed the door behind him and walked closer to Yugi when he was about an half meter away from him he stopped and kneeled down "You are going to take me and my crew to Domino beach and wait there until the merman comes" Kunta said to Yugi. Yugi stared into Kunta's grey eyes.

"I don't know what you are-" Yugi started

Kunta glared at Yugi and grabbed him by the collar "Don't play dumb with me boy. Your friend told us all about your merman friend"

"_Malik_" Yugi thought but didn't say an word.

Kunta was starting to get more impatient with Yugi "You better do what I say boy. I made an promise to your friend that I wouldn't hurt you but the deal didn't involve him. And he's not in a good condition almost an step from being dead" Yugi's eyes went big "_Malik's dying?!_"

Tears started to ran down Yugis cheeks "I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt Malik any more" Yugi begged.

"As long as you do what I say he won't be hurt" Kunta said. He picked up an walkie talkie and talked in it.

"Genshin come to the room where our little guide is" Kunta said and left the room with Yugi in it. Kunta walked down the stone corridor. Halfway down he met Genshin.

"Genshin. Watch that our guide doesn't do anything stupid" Kunta said to Genshin who nodded. Kunta started to walk again and leaved Genshin standing there. Genshin stared at the floor beneath him

"I love you dad" Genshin whispered. When Genshin was born he wasn't allowed to call Kunta dad. His mother died on the birth bed only her son survived. Genshin only remembered his mothers sapphire gentle eyes and her golden hair. When Genshin saw his father for the first time he didn't have the same warm eyes as his mothers. Kunta's eyes was cold and hard and didn't show any emotion in them. From birth he punched his son into studies of being an doctor and was punished for every little thing he did wrong. In his family there was no love only discipline and obedience. ****The first time he called Kunta for father he wasn't allowed to eat any food for an week and got even more studies as punish. Kunta didn't want to forget the feeling that he saw in his mother. It was the only thing that his father couldn't remove from his mind and it was the only thing that kept him sane.

Kunta walked down the corridor and stopped in front of Yugi's door. He opend it slowly and took of his glasses. He walked slow and quietly in front of Yugi and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Genshin asked. Yugi looked up at the man in front of him. Genshin saw fear in those amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you. I'm not like my father" Genshin tried to convince Yugi.

Yugi stared at Genshin "Who are you?" he asked

Genshin gave Yugi his sweetest smile and introduced himself and held out his hand to Yugi"I'm Genshin" Yugi didn't know if it was safe to shook hands with this man but something in his eyes told different. They were the opposite of the man that was in here earlier. Yugi grabbed the mans hand and shook it.

"Where's Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Five doors down from this room" Genshin answerd

"How bad is he?" Yugi's heart beat even harder when he waited for the answer. Genshin shook his head "I don't know" Yugi felt his heart drop for an second.

"But.." Genshin started "I can go look" Yugi watched as the man left the room and closd the door behind him. Genshin walked down five doors down and opend the door. He saw Malik lying on the floor badly injured. Genshin closed the door behind him and sat down next to Malik. He lifted him carefuly into an sitting position. Malik opend his eyes and stared at the unknown man in front of him. Trying to move away from him made the pain shoot right trough him. Malik winced from the pain.

"Don't move or you'll only make the wound worse" Genshin said to Malik.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" Malik tried to speak without making him feeling worse.

"My name is Genshin. I'm an doctor. Your friend Yugi was worried about you and asked me to check if you were alright" Malik gave him the full attention when he said Yugi's name.

"How is he?" Malik asked again. Genshin who was checking out the injuries on Malik body answerd "He's fine. Don't worry" Malik felt relived at the answer and let Genshin take an look at his injuries.

When Genshin had checked Malik's injuries he went straight back to Yugi. Yugi looked at Genshin when he entered the room and stood up. Yugi opend his mouth but Genshin held his hand up and Yugi closed his mouth

"He has some bad injuries. If he don't get medical healing he will get even worse than he is now. I tried my best the get them better but it's only temporary solution" Genshin said.

"Can't you do anything to help Malik?" Yugi asked again. Genshin shook his head.

"No I can't. It's my father who makes the decisions down here. I don't have any power. I wish I could help you more but I can't. If Kunta finds out that I have done something he will probably kill me"

"Even if you are his own son?!" Yugi stared at Genshin's sad eyes.

"Yes" Genshin responded. Both of them didn't say an word to each other in a long time.

'_Genshin bring the boy out to the front door_' Genshin picked his walkie talkie in front of his mouth "Yes sir" Genshin put the walkie talkie back to his pocket and he took out his glases and stood up.

"It's time" Genshin said as he pulled Yugi up from the floor.

Both boys walked down the corridor and walked past the fifth door. Yugi stared at it and then back at Genshin "What about Malik?"

Genshin didn't turn his head towards Yugi he kept on walking forward "He'll stay here"

Yugi stopped and Genshin turned around

"What will happen to us afterwards?" Yugi tried not to let his voice sound terrified but it had some hacks init when he spoke.

"I don't know. If my dad won't let you go then I'll.." Genshin stopped before he finished his sentence. He kneeled in front of Yugi and whispered in an voice that only he could hear it "If something happens then I will do anything in my power to free you and your friend. No matter what"

"But what if your-" Yugi started but was silenced by Genshin's finger on his lip.

"No matter what" Genshin repeated and started to walk again with Yugi right beside him.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Don't know what to tell about this chapter... except for that I got the name Genshin from Ginga Densetsu Weed anime. I don't know any Japanese names so if you see an name it might come from an anime.

Remember reviews gives me the inspiration to write the next chapter.


	11. Face it

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

New program using Open office it's much better than word pad. And much easier to use and you can check your spelling at the same time.

I wonder how long I can make this fiction. So far it's longer than my other fanfictions. Damn those writers blocks, they are pretty annoying.

**Face it**

Seto typed on his computer in his office at the Kaiba mansion and watched trough the first security where Ryou and Malik was at the location that Ryou had told him. Ryou how ever sat on the sofa with an lap top on his legs. Typing on it he tried to locate where Malik and Yugi was but what made it even harder he didn't know what to search for unless he would get some information from Seto about the person on the license number of the car.

"Can't you try one more time Bakura, PLEASE" Ryou looked up from the computer and saw Bakura sitting next to him and Marik tried to give Bakura the puppy eyes but when he did it, it wasn't cute in any way.

Bakura stared at Marik "For the last time No. Try your mind link instead and stop bugging me"

"But mine and Malik's mind link doesn't work. I can't even contact him" Marik sighed

Bakura roles his eyes "Well my millennium ring doesn't work either. So stop asking."

"Can you two keep it down" Ryou stared at Marik and Bakura who stared back at Ryou "And Kura it's time for your painkillers and you to Marik" Ryou handed Bakura the medicine bottle "Do not take more than one" Ryou warned them. Bakura nodded and took one out from the bottle and swallow it. He gave Marik the bottle and sighed.

Bakura leaned back on the sofa and stared at the roof above him "I'm bored. Do something!" Bakura whined. Marik who sat next to Bakura poked him on the ribs. Bakura lifted his head and stared evilly at Marik

"What is it now Marik?" Bakura asked as he stared at Marik. Marik gave Bakura an smirk as he spoke

"Shadow magic" Marik said in an sing a tone voice. Ryou who heard the word magic listens carefully what they would say.

"What about it?" Bakura stared suspicious at Marik.

Marik opened his mouth but closed it again when he saw Ryou next to Bakura. Marik grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him out from the room and closed the door behind him. "You want revenge for what happened to Ryou right?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Yes" Bakura answered

"And I want Malik back" Marik spoke out.

Bakura growled in annoyance "We know that already"

"We know that it was those ocean lab bastards who took them right?" Marik asked again. Not sure where this conversation would go Bakura nodded "What about it?"

"Since this 'research' is staying still we'll do our own" Marik responded.

"And how pray tell are we going to do that? And isn't your shadow magic low at the moment?"

Marik took a few steps down the hall and stopped "Yes my shadow magic is low because Malik had the millennium rod when he disappeared but I still have some powers but not as strong as the rod. And about our little research we'll go down to the ocean lab and find some clues"

Bakura thought a few seconds and smirked "Then what are we waiting for?" Bakura responded and grabbed Marik's arm and ran down to the front door.

Seto sat by his computer and tried to find out who was the mysterious man. He found out the license number of the car but the registration didn't give an match. Seto got even more frustrated as every minute went. Seto leaned his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. Seto stared at the blue gem in his right hand '_Why won't you work? I've tried to wish that the little runt Yugi and Malik to be found and that Jounouchi wont be found by those guys_'

"Kaiba" Seto lifted his head up and stared at Ryou

Seto rubbed his temples "What"

Ryou put the lab top on the table in front of him and turned his eyes towards Seto again "The clock is getting closer to seven and Jou will soon come back. I think we should get to the beach and wait for his arrive" Ryou responded.

Seto got up from his chair and grabbed his coat on the couch in front of Ryou

"Let's go I don't want to be late" Seto said to Ryou who got up and walked behind Seto down the stairs to the front door. Ryou started to get nervous he noticed when Marik and Bakura walked out from the office and disappeared. Ryou got suspicious and tried to reach Bakura's mind link but he got no answer and that answered his questions. They were up to no good.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yami and Mokuba sat on the bridge waiting for Jounouchi to arrive. It was starting to get even more cold and the sun had half disappeared in the ocean.

"Yami?" Yami looked down to his right and stared at Mokuba "What is it Mokuba?"

"We'll find him and Malik don't worry" Mokuba watched as Yami face expression softens and he turned his gaze towards the ocean again.

"We will find them" Yami spoke out in an almost quiet voice.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Jounouchi watched as it was starting to get dark outside and knew that he must go now.

"Will I see my friends again?" Jounouchi asked himself. Honda lifted his head and stared at Jounouchi.

"What are you talking about?" Honda asked Jounouchi who turned his head towards him.

"If I will see you again" Jounouchi said

Honda stared surprisingly at Jou "And what do you mean by that?"

Jounouchi smiled to himself and laughed "What if I don't see you guys again. I would be an nervous wreck if that would happen"

"Are you nuts?! Of course we will see each other again now that you are back with us" Honda snapped back.

Jounouchi stared at his friend and smiled "I don't know if I'll come back"

"What are you talking about?" Honda asked

"I have to go back to Seto and my friends on the surface" Jounouchi responded.

"No you don't" Jounouchi watched as his friend got up and swam to the nearest window and leaned towards it. Jounouchi's eyes softens and he swam to his friend and put an arm on his shoulder.

Shizuka, Mai and Otogi swam out from the kitchen laughing. They saw the two boys standing by the window and they stopped laughing and got a serious expression on their faces.

Jounouchi watched his friend " After all the things we went trough did you expect that I'll forget them? I'll try to visit you as soon as possible as I can. If you still want to see me?"

Honda turned his head slowly towards Jounouchi and grinned "It depends if you want to see us or not"

Jounouchi gave his friend an hug and backed away.

"I guess this I goodbye then" Shizuka said as she stared at the floor. Mai put and hand on her shoulder and smiled

"It was nice to see you Jou. Come and visit us again some day"

"I will and Otogi you better take good care of Honda or else I have to come down here and kick your butt"

Otogi laughed a bit "He will be treated better than good"

Not really wanted to know what that meant Jounouchi gave everyone an hug before he swam out from the door and to Domino beach.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yugi sat in the back of the same van where he was kidnapped in. A man and an woman sat in front of him. The man on the right looked like he was 32 years old and had gray hair color and orange eyes. The woman to his left seemed to be around her late 20:es with violet hair with blue eyes. Yugi watched as the two of them changed looks to each others.

The woman with the violet hair started to get annoyed at the man in front of her and then she snapped "Mark stop staring at me or do you want me to kick your butt like I did the last time?"

The man named Mark laughed "Poor Diana. Poor poor Diana. You didn't kick my butt. I could have easy won but I let you win"

Yugi watched the two adults argue about who was the weak one and who kicked who's butt. Yugi sighed in his mind and leaned his head on the car wall and closed his eyes.

Yugi knew that Genshin wasn't in the van. He was ordered to stay at the building where Malik was. When Yugi stepped out from the building he didn't recognize himself where he was. Around him were building that could fall apart from one touch with your hand. Yugi tried many times to contact Yami with their mind link but something stopped him to contact him.

Yugi heard as the side door got open and heard the familiar voice outside.

"Get the boy" yup that was Kunta Yugi thought. Yugi opened his eyes and stared right into the woman named Diana blue eyes.

"Come kid" Diana said as she pulled Yugi up from the floor and out from the van. Yugi looked around his surroundings and saw that he was standing at the Domino beach parking lot that was only 3 meters away from the water.

"You better not leading us wrong kid or your friend has to pay the price" Yugi stared at Kunta's hard eyes.

"This way" Yugi said and started to walk down to the bridge where he and his friends left Jounouchi.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Genshin sat in his office and read trough files. He put in an diskette in his computer an copied the files and put an countdown on the computer and on the ocean lab system. When the counter has gone down to zero all facts, programs and system going to crash and get deleted. It will take more than an week before they would get the system to work again.

Genshin got up and put the diskette in his pocket and got out from the room and locket the door on the outside.

Genshin walked down the corridors and stood on the outside where Malik was in. Genshin leaned at the wall with his back. He picked up an small computer from his pocket and watched trough the satellite where Yugi was and his father. They were at the Domino beach walking down towards the bridge. Genshin shoot glances around him before he would open the door next to him. Seeing that nobody was around him he opens the door and walks in and closes the door behind him.

Malik sat leaning his back on the wall behind him looks up at Genshin.

"What's happening?" Malik asked the man in front of him.

"Your friend shows my father the way to your friend" Genshin replied as he sat down next to Malik.

"So what are we doing now?" Malik asked as he stares at the wall in front of him.

"We'll wait"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Ryou watched trough the car window as Seto drove the car. Watching as trees passed by Ryou thought when this roller coaster would end. Mostly it had given sorrow and pain. Rain started to fall down from the sky and rattled on the window.

Seto watched at the street as he drove. Many thoughts hit his mind making him get more worried than he was before he and Ryou stepped inside his red car.

"_Please Jou be okay when I get to you_" Seto said to himself. He shoot glances at Ryou who stared at the street.

"Stop worrying. You make me an nervous wreck when you do that!" Ryou lifted his head and stared at Seto mumbling 'sorry'.

"I'm just worried about this" Ryou said mostly to himself.

Seto kept on staring at the street but responded "This?"

"About my friends, the enemy and what will happen after all this is over... If It'll get over" Ryou spoke the last sentence in an low voice.

"Of course it'll get over" Seto retorted

Ryou stared puzzled at Seto "How do you know that?"

"Nothing can continue forever"

Ryou leaned his head on the cold window and murmurs "I hope your right"

Seto parked on the parking lot in front of the bridge and steppes out from the car. Walking down to the bridge with Ryou right behind him he stares at his little brother and Yami.

"Nii-sama" Mokuba cheered.

"Anything new?" Seto replied. Mokuba shook his head.

"Not yet. In about 5 minutes he will come" Seto nodes his head and stands behind Mokuba. Ryou sits down next to Yami and asks him "You can't ether get an contact with Yugi?"

"No" Yami sighs.

"Neither can Marik" Ryou said back "I hope they are alright" Ryou suddenly says.

"Well look what we have here Diana" Seto, Ryou, Mokuba and Yami turns around and stares at a man with an scar on his face. Yami looks behind the man and sees a familiar person

"Yugi" Yami breathed out.

"Ya-" Yugi felt that someone drags him to to side and he looks up and sees Diana holding him tight next to her away from her boss and Yugi's friends.

"Who are you!" Seto demanded. The man smirked

"My name is Kunta the CEO of the Ocean Lab. And who the hell are you?"

Seto clenched his fists and said back "My name is Seto Kaiba the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation"

"And what's your business here 'Kaiba'?" Kunta said to the brunette in front of him.

"That's none of your business why I'm here" Seto growled back.

A hard wind passed by them and the rain started to fall down heavier. Jounouchi continued to swim to the shore to meet his friends unknown to the danger that he would meet when he got there....

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was it. The 11 chapter of OOS2AIWFCIS. I hope it was readable and that you enjoyed it even if nothing exciting happened. I don't know why my chapters is getting shorter and shorter but I will try to get the next one as long as possible.

Review please..


	12. Back to the lab

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

Another crappy chapter made by me. Mostly it'll be about Marik and Bakura

/_Yugi's mindlink to Yami_/

_//Yami's mindlink to Yugi//_

**Back** **to the lab**

Yugi watched as his friends stands there on the bridge 5 meters out in the ocean. Yugi felt as the cold wind went past across his face.

"_Yami_" Yugi thought as he stared at the crimson eyed teen.

"I ask you again Kaiba. What are you doing here late this hour?" Kunta stared at Seto who shoot glares back at Kunta.

"That's my business not yours" Seto said back. Mokuba grabbed his brothers sleeve and pulled it. Seto looked down at his little brother who looks scared at Seto

"Nii-sama that's the man from earlier" Seto looked behind Kunta and there was the same blue haired man from earlier.

//_Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?_// Yugi blinked a couple of times before he realised that it was Yami's voice he heard in his mind.

/_Yami?_/ Yugi asked trough the mind link.

_//Thank Gods. Yugi are you all right?//_

/_I am but not Malik_/

//_What do you mean?_//

/_Well you see-_/

Meanwhile Kunta noticed that Seto, Ryou and Mokuba stared at the man behind him.

"Jedite" Kunta said and the blue haired man stepped forward next to his master. And bowed

"Yes master" Jedite said as he stared at the bridge under him.

"I take it as you have met these people before" Kunta said while he stared at Seto smirking.

"Only the boy named Ryou, that brat Mokuba and the weakling called Yami" Jedite replied. Seto felt his anger boil in him when he called his little brother an brat. Nobody would insult his family when he was around

"Listen you little blue haired cockroach I'm not letting anybody slip away when you're filth talking about my family. Not even let them walk away alive" Seto retorted.

Ryou facepalms and shooks his head. Ryou had lost count how many times Bakura had filth talked about Seto. It was an good thing that Seto wasn't around or else Ryou would have been single many times.

Mokuba stared at his older brother and thought "_Doesn't Seto know that if you kill someone you'll go to jail?_"

"What's that. Did the great CEO Kaiba decided finally to talk" Kunta said with an sarcastic voice.

"You know I could have you arrested right now" Seto stared at Kunta who started to laugh out loud.

"For what if I may ask. I haven't done anything illegal" Kunta said back.

"What about child abuse, kidnapping, doing illegal experiments in your lab for example" Seto counted up from his mind.

"You can't do that you don't have any proof" Kunta yelled back.

Seto shooks his head and smirks "I have my sources"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

An hour away from the Domino beach two shadows stared at the guard in front of the gate to Ocean lab. The man stared at his little TV on the table in his little box where he was safe from the cold night air. Feeling his head becoming heavier he tilted his head to the side and fell asleep on his shift.

"Move" one of the shadows said and ran to the guard. One of them had white hair when he stepped into the light. He grabbed the guards keys and smirked

"Bingo" the white haired boy said.

"Hurry up Bakura" A blond boy stood in front of the gate where they soon would walk trough.

"Have a little patience Marik" the boy named Bakura said and continued "Just one more thing to do" Bakura lifted his millennium ring in front of the man and mumbled words in Egyptian language. Bakura smiled when the man disappeared in front of his face.

"Have an nice trip to the shadow realm mortal" Bakura walked towards Marik and trews him the keys.

Marik catches the keys Bakura gave him and opens the gate. Marik walked first inside followed by Bakura behind him. Marik glances around the area as he talked

"What building Bakura?"

Bakura lifts his millennium ring in front of him and its starts to glow in the dark pointing towards the left building next to them. Marik and Bakura stared at the building wall that shows three big numbers and a letter behind it.

"666T?" Marik smirks at the comment he just made. Bakura starts to walk briskly towards the building. Walking down the road Bakura felt that something didn't seem right. You could feel that there was some disturbance in the air. Bakura stops suddenly and looks around then he saw it

"Why is this place empty?!" Bakura half yelled. Marik stared at Bakura first then he looked around him "Don't tell me that the shadow realm creatures escaped from the shadow realm?" Marik sweat dropped as he spoke. Bakura put his finger on his chin and thought... and thought of the possibilities.

"Can't be it, there must be an other reason" Bakura started to walk again towards the building . Marik took one look around him and shrugged at least they didn't have to hide, even if it wasn't the plan to hide around the area from the people in the lab.

Bakura stopped in front of the door and grabs the handle to his surprise the door was unlocked. Pushing the door open reveals a mass of papers, glass shreds, pens, scissors everything you name it. It was like the place had been abandoned in an rush. Bakura took a step inside the building and looked around.

"Someone must have been in an hurry" Bakura stated as he glazes around the big room. Marik stops next to Bakura and bends down to pick up a pile of papers that was lying irresponsible on the cold clinker floor.

"Only a bunch of numbers" Marik threw the papers over his shoulder and starts to walk to the door on the other side. Bakura noticed when he was about to walk a photo wrinkled together. Picking it up from the floor and unfolded it his eyes went big.

"Marik I think it's better that you see this" Marik stops and turns around and walks up to Bakura and takes the picture from his hand. Marik grits his teethes and wrinkled the picture in his hand

"How dare they" Marik growls as he trows the photo across the room.

Bakura still saw the picture in front of his eyes. It looked like it was taken inside of an small room with Malik in one corner wrapped his arms around his knees pulled up to his chest. You could see clearly that he had cried before the picture was taken. His eyes showed some fear in them but you could see that he tried not to show weakness.

Marik slammed his fist on the wall closest to him it made the entire room echo from the bang sound. Marik's eyes went cold, dark, went entire evil. He swore in his mind that the people who made his hikari suffer would pay even worse than death and shadow realm together.

"Marik I know you have emotional breakdown but we came here for an task, remember" Marik grabs Bakura's shirt hard and pulls him close so that he only was a few centimeters away from his face.

"They don't know who they are messing with!" Marik spat out and pulled his hand back from Bakura and stomps forward to the door where he was going to when they first entered the room. Bakura watched as his partner in crime stomps towards the room. He then shoot an glance at the picture where Marik had just thrown it and thought that it could have been Ryou instead of Malik. Getting an knob in his stomach from the thought he clenches his hands into fists and cursed in his mind.

Bakura walks after Marik who had walked out from the room. Bakura finds Marik staring at a black large screen. Around it was many small tables with computer screens on them. Yet again this room looked the same as the first one. When Bakura breathed in he smells a familiar odour, the smell of fear and death.

Flashback:

_3000 years ago in Egypt when Bakura was only a small kid living in peace with his mom and dad but then one day soldiers came to their village. _

"_Bakura we are going to play an game of hide and seek and it's your turn to hide" Bakura's mom lead him in front of an wooden chest and opens it and lead Bakura in it._

"_No matter what stay hidden from those men who are searching for you and don't say an word" Bakura stares as he sees him mom trying not to let tears fall down her cheeks. Being an good boy as Bakura was did as his mom told him and hid in it staying quiet. His mom gave Bakura an kiss on his forehead and told him "I love you'" and closed the lid. Bakura sat in there quiet and waited. Then he hears an door suddenly open with an slam. He hears screams from people, cry and then it all stops leaving an total silence. Bakura opens the wooden lid open only enough to let him see what happened. _

_Bakura sees that there was bloody everywhere in the room. He tried to keep his voice steady "Mom? Dad?" young Bakura stutters as he looks around the room. Opening the lid fully revealing what's inside it Bakura steps out of it silently. He walks out of the room and onto the yard. This scene was burned in his mind forever. The streets was covered with blood. Bakura takes one step back and covers his mouth with his right hand. _

_Bakura starts to run as fast as he could to the head chief of the people. Bakura walks silently past the halls and he stops before he would turn around of an corner when he heard screams, cry and rough voices._

"_MOMMY!" Bakura heard as an girl shouted for her mom followed by a cry of help and scream. Bakura started to breath heavily as he peeked around the corner when he saw the monstrous scene. People who he knew was thrown in a boiling kettle alive. Then he saw it his own mom standing there holding her husband in her in his arms. One of the guards pulled the couple apart and little Bakura saw his mothers eyes which showed fear. Bakura couldn't believe it 'It's a dream. A bad dream. I will soon wake up and mom will be sitting next to me on my bed and tell me that it was only an bad dream' Bakura told himself but the shout from his mother made him realize the truth. He was all alone in this dark world._

End flashback:

Bakura stands there in front of the door with his eyes closed. Opening them slowly he remembered the tragedy that happened 3000 years ago with his family and friends. Bakura never wanted to see this thing again yet remember it. He leaned against a computer table and accidentally touched the keyboard which made the computer to open itself. Bakura stared at the flickering screen and read trough the files that is shows on the screen.

"I think I've found something" Bakura said smirking. This caught Marik's attention and he walks over to Bakura and also reads trough the files.

"Gotcha" Marik said and took a piece of paper from the desk and a pen in his other hand and writes down the address. Bakura stares at an door that caught his attention staring at it suspicious he walks up to it and pushes it fully revealing the room inside. Bakura steps inside the black room and looks around to see what caught his attention. A flash of lights sparked in the farthest corner of the room. Bakura's millennium ring starts to glow from the reaction. Bakura looks down at his mill ring which was pointing at the corner. Bakura walks closer towards the light and stops right in front of the source. Going down to his knees he touches the item and it stops gloving. Bakura pulled his hand back and it starts to glow again. Staring puzzled at the item Bakura picks it in his hand and brings the item to the light so that he could get an better look at it.

"A key?!" Bakura snorts and trews the item over his shoulder and when he was about to walk out from the room the door closed itself with an

*BAM *

"WHAT THE?!" Bakura jumped back from the loud noise . Bakura walks up to the door and tries to opens it but it was locked. "Oh really fun Marik, now open the door" Bakura got no answer from his friend on the other side of the door and starts to hit the door with his fists as hard as he can "MARIK OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR YOU CRAZY EGYPTIAN LUNATIC!" Bakura continues to hit the door when the key which Bakura threw away starts to glow even brighter than earlier. "LAST CHANCE!" Bakura threatened. Bakura growled under his breath and turned his back to the door and sees the brighter light from the key. A voice in the back of his head told him that it was the keys who closed the door. Bakura kneels down in front of the key and picks it up in his hand and it stops glowing. A creek sound was heard behind Bakura. Bakura slowly turns himself towards the door that now is fully open.

"Either I'm loosing my mind or this 'key' did something" Bakura thought out loud.

"Bakura we have to go, now" Bakura looks up at Marik "Coming" Bakura said back as he started to walk towards Marik. Bakura stares at Marik as he walks out from the large room with the big screen

"Did you by any chance hear any noises or sounds Marik?" Marik stares back at Bakura

"No I didn't why?" Marik gave Bakura an suspicious glare.

"No particular reason" Bakura shrugs and walks past Marik.

"_That was odd_" Bakura thought "_Why didn't he hear when the door closed itself and when I hit the door with my fists?_" Bakura put his hand in his left pocket and touched the key with his fingers "_Does it have shadow magic in it?_"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Jounouchi was almost there only a few meters left and soon he would meet his human friends. Jounouchi swam past a mass of seaweed and he felt as it tickles his sides. Letting and laugh escape from his mouth he smiled at the good memories he had with his friends when he was young.

Jounouchi saw the bridge in front of him on top of it he saw Seto who he loves the most, Mokuba the little kid who got hyper from sugar, Ryou who was always smiling and of course Yami the protective one.

Getting closer and closer to the bridge he saw the teens and Mokuba having their backs towards him and stared at the beach in front of them. Jounouchi swam to the side to see what they were looking at. Jounouchi's eyes went wide when he saw the person they were staring at.

"Kunta" Jounouchi breathed out. Jounouchi's eyes wanders to the side of the bridge and sees Yugi standing with an unfamiliar woman.

Jounouchi swam at the bottom of the ocean so that they wouldn't see him. Swimming under the bridge precisely under his friends Jounouchi stared between the planks to see his friends.

"Let Yugi go" Yami said to Kunta.

Kunta starts to laugh and shook his head "I can't do that" Jedite who stands next to Kunta starts to smirk and leans to his boss ear and whispers. Kunta got an big grin on his face and turns his gaze towards Yami "On second thought I'll let Yugi go"

Seto got suspicious "_What's he planing now?_" Seto thought.

Jounouchi stares at Seto's facial expression and then he feels that something is pulling him backwards away from the bridge. Jounouchi turned his head and faced the thing he didn't want to happen again. A web that was hidden under the sand of bridge was pulled all around Jounouchi. Jounouchi starts to fight against the force that made him being pulled up.

He felt that his neck felt lighter and stares down. His necklace, the necklace that Seto gave him was missing. Jounouchi looks around and sees it lying a meter away from his reach on the sand.

"You can have your dear Yugi" Kunta grabs Yugi's arm and pushes him put out on the bridge towards Seto, Yami, Mokuba and Ryou.

"Let's go our task is completed" Kunta turns around and started to leave when Seto decided to speak.

"Hold on a sec. I know you're up to something and I want to know what it is"

Kunta stopped at Seto's words and turns himself towards the ocean and points at it.

"Is that enough for your answer?" Kunta said.

Seto turns his head and so did the others

"Let me go" Jounouchi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jou" Seto yells towards the blond.

"Come we have work to do" Kunta said to his employees and left Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi and Ryou staring when Jounouchi was pulled out from the water.

Jounouchi tried to struggle against the men who was pulling him up. When his eyes saw blue eyes staring at him "Seto, Yugi, Mokuba, Yami, Ryou" Jounouchi breathed out "I'm sorry Seto!" Jounouchi yells at the brunet "I'm sorry"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Sometimes I hate myself for writing sad, sometimes angsty chapters. Cliffhanger mwahaha. I'm evil. I think that many of the characters of the fiction want to kill me [sees an angry mob of yu-gi-oh characters] Hehe anyway review if you want the next chapter.....


	13. Crossroad

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

I lied on my profile. It's not the last chapter well it was supposed to but when I wrote it went over 7000 words and I still had a lot to write about so I decided to make it into two chapters.

School have taken a lot of time lately and I found an new anime to watch it's called Vampire Knight.

**Crossroad**

Seto ran as fast as his legs could bare. He would keep on running tills he would get what he wanted. His feet started to hurt from the sand he ran on. He tried not to fall down or else he would loose the thing he loves the most. Breathing heavily he still kept on running. Nothing could stop him, nothing would change his mind.

Rounding around the corner of an building he saw it the man who was responsible who caused all this. Staring at the black van he shouted from the top of his lungs.

"HOLD IT!" Seto stared at the man who steps inside his van and drives of whit his employees. Seto starts to chase the van whit the rest of his strength that he had left.

After 10 meters on the road Seto sees the traffic lights turning red and he knew that the van had to stop. The opposite traffic starts to move and then he got an surprise the black van continues to drive towards the coming traffic. The red car and the black one would have crashed together if the driver in the red car wouldn't had ward of the road and into an lamppost. But it caused an chain reaction so all cars in the traffic bumps into each other.

Seto abrupt stops and jumps back as one of the cars in the traffic almost crashes right at him. If Seto had jumped only an second later the car would have crashed right over him leaving him injured on the street.

Seto watches as the black van disappears in the traffic and he falls down on his knees and breaths in the precious oxygen that he needs so badly. The sounds of yelling from the people from the cars, ambulance sirens and the tooting from the cars made him not hear when 4 pairs of feet behind him shouts his name.

Seto feels when a small hand was put on his shoulder. Still in shock from the crash accident Seto slowly turns his head to the side and stares into a pair of grey eyes.

"Seto are you alright?" Seto stares at his little brother and nods "I'm fine Mokuba" was all the response Seto gave.

Yami, Yugi and Ryou watches as Mokuba talks to his brother. Yami was holding Yugi's hand thigh in his he didn't want Yugi to disappear again.

Ryou had tried like a hundred times to contact Bakura but their mind link was closed so he couldn't contact him. Breathing out in annoyance Ryou crosses his arms over his chest.

"Come Seto we must get you away from the street" Mokuba starts to pull his brother off the street and drags him to the pavement safe from the coming cars.

"We need to get Seto home anyone who can drive the car?" Mokuba looks at the group and the group looks at each other.

"It my car so I'm driving" The group turns their head towards Seto who was now standing up. Seto stares back at them and they looks like he had come back from the dead or is dying. Seto starts to walk down to the parking lot with the group following him. Mokuba had to run a bit to match with Seto's fast walking. Getting next to Seto he stares at him while walking.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto parks his car on the driveway to the mansion. As Seto and the others steps out of the car Seto looks up at the sky. The grey clouds gave an sign that a storm was on its way towards them. For days the weather man had told them that there would come an large snowstorm and it was supposed to be the strongest storm in over 1000 years and now it was coming towards Domino city and Seto got an feeling that soon it would be over them. As the winds became stronger and stronger Seto heads back inside the warm mansion with the small group. Mokuba went directly inside the kitchen to get everyone a cup of hot chocolate with small marshmallows and Ryou decided to help out in the kitchen. Yugi and Yami sat down in the couch in the living room that was next to the kitchen. Seto however went upstairs with his mind more determined to get Jounouchi back.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Genshin watches his clock and knows his father would come back to the building any minute. Watching next to him Malik sat there staring at the wall. Genshin went back to watching his clock as the seconds ticked by. Genshin knew that an powerful storm was heading towards them. You could hear the wind screaming outside when it passes the outside walls. Genshin took off his glasses and put them in his right pocket. Rubbing his eyes he wonders how long it would take before it would become a total catastrophe outside.

"_Genshin meet me at the front door_" Genshin picks his walkie talkie from his left pocket and brings it to his mouth "I'm on my way" he said back and put it back in his pocket. Malik turns his face towards Genshin and Genshin sighs "I'll come back as fast as I can" Genshin said to Malik before he walked out of the room.

Genshin walks trough the half dark corridor. The light was flickering from the hard winds outside making that you must use an flash light. As the corridor became brighter and brighter when he came closer to the front door Genshin puts back on his glasses.

Kunta stands there in inside the building with the people that was with him on the assignment.

"Genshin" Kunta said coldly.

Genshin stops in front of his father and bows "Sir" he said back trying to not let his voice tremble. Kunta glares at his son and turns around with an snorts "Can't you do anything right" it was more an statement than an question. Genshin lifts his head so that he could see his fathers face "What do you mean, sir?"

Kunta turns himself towards Genshin and glares at him "You are supposed to get my precious creature here but why is it still in the harbour?"

Genshin had no idea what he would answer his father because he got no information that said they weren't able to bring the merman to the building they were at. "I don't know sir" Genshin stutters. "Then find out" Kunta yells at him. Genshin bows again and runs towards his office to the phone.

Genshin slams the door behind him and breaths out before he would pick up the phone. Genshin dials the number to the boat and a voice was heard on the line  
"Hello"

Genshin pushes his glasses up and sits down in the chair "Why isn't the merman here as we made the deal?"

"Because of the storm. We had an hard time only getting the boat to the harbour and it's even harder now when the wind is making trees falling down on the road and I don't want to risk my crew to get hurt or killed in this weather" Genshin felt his hope lighten up when he heard what the man on the line saying those words.

"So where are you keeping him and when are you able to get him here?" Genshin waits with his heart in his throat as the man on the other line turning on some papers.

"He's in the storage room on Oceanblock road 65 the storage room. And about when we can deliver him is when the storm has weakened"

Genshin nods as he replies "Thank you" Genshin puts the phone back to his table and he knew he got some more extra time.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"The world is full of lunatics"

"Yami!" Yugi said defensively as he stares at Yami. Yami stares at Yugi and blinks "What? I know two" Yugi shook his head in disbelief and sighs. Ryou and Mokuba who sat next to Yami and Yugi knew who Yami was talking about.

"Who?" was an voice heard in the doorway. Yami, Yugi and Ryou turns their heads towards the doorway and sees both Bakura and Marik.... wet? Yami starts to smirk. Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou stares at the two wet yamis and sweat drops.

"Nothing" Yami said while smirking. The two newly arrived yamis stares suspicious at Yami. Not noticing when Ryou got up from his seat he smacks Bakura on the side of his head. Bakura stares at Ryou who was well... mad at him.

"That's for not answering when I called you" Ryou said to his yami. Bakura stares at Ryou and then he scratches behind his head with his hand and laughs a bit "Yeah.. Sorry about that my light. But Marik and I found some clues while we disappeared"

Ryou looks up and down at Bakura's body before he would say a thing "What did I tell you about going outside and now you are all wet. You are going to catch an cold worse that before"

Bakura's face went into a scowl and stares at Marik "Well THAT didn't involve the plan right Marik?" Marik glares back at Bakura and points at him "Well you told me to get us home by shadow magic and you knew my magic was weak at the moment and it wasn't my fault we ended up swimming in an lake!"

"That was the last drop. You're going to the shadow realms" Bakura lifts his mill ring in the air and was about to send Marik to the shadow realms.

"Oh now you are sending me to the shadow realms. I thought you were better than that Bakura. Fighting people when they are weaker than you how pathetic I say"

"Since when have you been stronger than me Marik?"

"Do I have to mention when we played duel monsters. You even had my Wing dragon of Ra in your deck and I still won over you!"

"If your boyfriend wasn't with me when we played I would have easily won over you!"

"I thought you were playing as an team. That was what I heard from Malik" Making Marik say his boyfriends name made his determination to get him back stronger. Staring at Bakura he smirks and he knew he ha won this argue. Seeing no objection from Bakura Marik walks away from him and leans against a wall next to a window. Marik watches as the group stares at him he roles his eyes and sighs "Get rich boy down here and we'll tell about what we found" Marik finally said.

Mokuba made no objection and turns around and takes an step and stares at a tall blue eyed boy standing in the second doorway which leads to the kitchen. Seto stares at the group and then at Marik "Tell me what?" he says.

Smirking to himself Marik turns his gaze towards Bakura "Do you want the honour or do I have to tell?" Bakura crosses his hands behind his head and leans against the door "Whatever" Bakura replies. Nodding in answer Marik starts to tell them about his and Bakura's little research.

"To starts with we went back to the lab to find some clues. But what was odd the only human living thing we found was a guard-" Marik gave Bakura a questioning look if he would tell them about that Bakura had send him to the shadow realms or not. Bakura just stares back at Marik and Marik continues to tell. "-Like I said the area was empty except for the guard. When We got inside the room looked like an tornado had passed trough. The floor was filled with junk and the security system had collapsed it wasn't so hard to get trough to the other rooms-" Marik made an little pause and continues "We found the address" The group stares wide eyed at Marik.

Bakura starts to think about the little thing he found on the floor next to the computer Marik was inside. Bakura slid his right hand in his pocket and felt the cold metallic key hit his skin. Bakura remembers the little magic that happened in the room. But what was odd he didn't know a thing why it wouldn't let Bakura walk away from the room leaving it behind. It was like it had it's own mind.

Bakura pulls the key out of his pocket and stares at it. Suddenly Bakura felt that his hand starts to get warm and then he felt an stinging pain in it causing the key drop down from his hand on the floor with an

*Cling *

Bakura starts wave his hand in the air and making weird grimaces which caused everyone look at him "Blasted thing of a-" Bakura starts but Ryou interrupts him

"Bakura watch your language!"

Bakura gave Ryou an scowl "How can I not swear when I get my hand burned by that key!" Bakura points at the key that was lying quietly on the floor and seems like an normal innocent key. Ryou, Marik, Yugi, Yami, Mokuba and Seto starts to look at the key and waits like if it's going to do something like an flip or any unnatural things.

"Looks like an normal key to me" Yugi said while looking at it with his amethyst eyes.

"Well it isn't" Bakura retorts.

Yami stares at the key for an second before he notices some carvings on it "Tomb robber why do you have my fathers key?"

Now it was Yami's turn to get all eyes on him. Bakura glares at Yami and answers

"How the he-" Bakura looks at his side and looks at Ryou and Ryou stares back. Bakura growls under his breath but he continues "I mean how do I know. I found it at the lab and what do you mean by 'your' father?"

"That key you are implying is the key that's opens his magic book which disappeared in Egy-" Yami stops and then his questioning look turns into an death glare "It was 'you' wasn't it!"

Now everyone was surprised by Yami's change of discussion.

"Me what?!" Bakura asks while glaring back at Yami.

"Don't play dumb with me I know it was you who stole that key-" Yami points at the key "- In Egypt for 3000 years ago"

"Do you have any idea how many thing I've stolen back then. It's an miracle that if I remembered that little thing" Bakura has an point there. If you would have been a tomb robber and had stolen a lot of things trough the years would you have remembered it?

Ryou looks back and forth between his boyfriend and Yami and asks "So what is that book you are talking about?" Yami softens his look and closes his eyes and starts to think. "Well-" he starts "The shadow book has went trough the generations of the pharaoh family until the key got stolen by Tomb Robber Bakura-"

"Thief king Bakura baka pharaoh" Bakura interrupts Yami to correct him.

"Like 'I' said it was stolen. After that we couldn't open the book and the spells and magic we knew about was forgotten until now"

Yugi stares at Yami and looks up from his feet to his head "Are you saying you still have the book? I don't see it on you or when I first met you"

Yami lifts his finger in the air and explains "You are right on that point my light but yes I still have the book with me everywhere I go"

"So where is it?" Ryou asks

Yami lifts his millennium puzzle in the air which is hanging around his neck. Everyone was staring at the puzzle and knew what he meant.

"Are you implying that it's inside the puzzle?" Yugi asks.

Yami nods his head and walks towards Bakura and reaches out his hand "Key please" Bakura didn't want to obey Yami but he was curious about what the book had kinds of magic and stuff. Maybe it was worth stealing later. Bakura reaches his hand down on the floor and picking up the key and gives it to Yami. Yami went back to Yugi and sits down on the couch and rambles out some words in Egyptian and a book appears on his lap in an golden light. The book was in solid gold and had hieroglyphs carved on it. Yami grips the key in his right hand and pushes it in the keyhole and it gave out an click sound telling them that it was now open.

Yami flickers trough the pages and a certain page got his interest. Staring at the page with a grin on his face Yugi got worried about him

"Yami are you alright?" while waving his hand in front of the ex Pharaohs eyes.

"I've just found my favourite spell" Yami said while laughing.

"What kind of spell?" Mokuba asks while he tries to get an better look of the page. Yami picks up the millennium puzzle in his hands and looks at the group "I can show you. Watch closely" Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Bakura, Seto and Mokuba keeps their eyes fixed on Yami as he starts to say ancient Egyptian charms and then he suddenly disappears. The group stares now at the place where Yami sat a second ago leaving them wondering where he could have gone.

"Anyone wants something from the kitchen?" The group turns themselves towards the kitchen and sees Yami standing there with an red apple in his right hand and the book in his left arm.

"How did you do that?!" Mokuba burst out as he stares at the couch and back at Yami.

Yami took one bite from the apple and answers "Transferencespell"

"Cool" Mokuba said back and the others agreed. Well almost everyone.

"Isn't that the spell we used Marik to get to the lab?" Bakura said out loud.

"Yes we did Bakura" Marik said back.

Yami stares at the yamis and sighs "Well this spell is different. That spell you probably used can only be used in an open area. Am I right? But my spell can be used everywhere. You can pass by walls and stuff. While yours can't" Yami explains.

Seto had gotten enough he roles his eyes and snaps "If we are done this small talk we have a rescue work to do!"

Now everyone went serious and Marik continues to tell about the lab and he picks up the small piece of out of his pocket. But because it was wet from the lake accident and he carefully opens the paper so it wouldn't break in pieces. When he got it open he said the address out loud

"Brickroad 297 Domino City" and now they were on their way to save their friends and for some to get revenge.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Genshin walks trough the dark corridors and he walks towards his fathers office to tell what the man on the phone had told him. Knocking lightly on the wooden door he heard an voice telling to come in. Genshin opens he door slowly and steps inside seeing his father sitting by his desk and reading trough some papers on his desk. Genshin swallows and bows

"I've got the information you wanted"

Kunta looks up from the papers an puts them down on the desk and leans back in his chair

"What did they tell you?" Genshin stands up straight and stares at Kunta.

"They weren't able to deliver because of the storm that is coming"

"Unacceptable" Kunta said with an dark voice.

Genshin bows again and stares at the floor beneath him "I could go and get the merman now if you give me the permission" Genshin stops breathing and hears Kunta getting up from his chair. Hearing footsteps getting closer and closer tills they stops in front of him.

"I give you my permission. But first I want to know the address where it is"

Genshin thought out quickly what address he would give Kunta and he said the first thing that came up to his mind "Roadblock 45 Domino City" Genshin waited and waited and hopes that Kunta wouldn't know that he just lied to him.

"Take the black van" Genshin's eyes went wide and he bows again and left the room. When he got outside he half runs towards Malik's room.

Genshin opens the door with an slam and Malik jumps up in the air. Genshin closes the door behind him and sits down on his knees next to Malik and digs out an golden item from his inner jacket.

Malik stares wide eyes when he sees the familiar object in Genshin's hands.

"It's yours isn't it. This rod?" Malik nods and grabs the mill item in his hand and it gave away an glow from the eye and it passes out.

Genshin grabs Malik by his hand and pulls him up on his feet and starts to pull him towards the door "Come we have to get out of here"

Malik had no idea what was going on but did as he was told. Genshin stops by the door and opens it slowly and peeks around the corridor to see if it was empty. Genshin pushes the door open and drags Malik the opposite direction where he was supposed to go. Genshin stops by and grey door and opens it pulling Malik inside. Genshin walks up to an normal sized window and opens it. The sky was half dark and you could see when the hard wind blowing papers and all light things past the window.

"You can get out of here I'll go the other way. Wait outside until I come t get you" Malik nods and climbs out trough the window and jumps down. It was an good thing it was only one meter down or the fall would have hurt.

Genshin closes the window and gets out of the room to get to the black van he was asked to use.

While outside Malik hid behind a container full with junk. The cold air and the hard wind made his wounds hurt. Feeling cold by the wind Malik sat down on his knees and tries to get some shelter from the container.

Malik then hears an car getting towards him. He sees an cardboard box next to him. He pulls it open and pulls it around him. He hears the car stop in front of him and some footsteps.

"Malik" the voice whispers "You can come out now" the voice said again. Malik pulls the cardboard box of him and sees Genshin in front of him.

Genshin opens the side door of the black van and Malik sneaks inside it. Genshin closes the door and walks to the drivers seat and starts to drive away.

After one minute Malik peeks behind the seat next to Genshin and looks around to see if there was someone else around that could expose them.

"It's okay you can stop hiding" Genshin suddenly said. Malik then gets up from the floor and sits next to Genshin.

"Are you okay?" Genshin says while he drives.

"I have felt better" Malik responds while he looks around where he is. He sees an ocean to the left, some building to the right, a red car with an driver that looks like Seto Kaiba. "_Kaiba?!_"

"STOP THE CAR!" Malik shouts and Genshin hits the break to stop the car. Malik opens the door and runs to the middle of the street waving his hands in the air to get the car in front of him to stop.

The red car stops and familiar people steps out of the car.

"MALIK" A blond Egyptian boy shouts and runs towards him

"MARIK" Malik shouts and get hugged by Marik. Malik feels warm tears falling down his cheeks as he gets to hold his yami in his arms.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I hope you liked this chapter. I had some trouble while writing it. Sometimes I lost inspiration and ideas. But it's solved now.

Remember review.


	14. All I want for christmas is you

**Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you**

Last chapter of OOS2:AIWFCIY it's sad but I hope that you'll enjoy it.

It as been fun to write this and a few tips on they way I've gotten from you readers to improve my writing (if I have improved anything at all). So I took some extra time to write this chapter because I wanted it to be as good as it can be so for the last time I'll say 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything of this THIS is just a fanfic!'

_(*) Hana = Flower in Japanese _

**All I want for christmas is you**

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"_MALIK" A blond Egyptian boy shouts and runs towards him_

"_MARIK" Malik shouts and get hugged by Marik. Malik feels warm tears falling down his cheeks as he gets to hold his yami in his arms. _

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Malik felt an stinging pain in his chest and tries to pull away from Marik's gasp "Marik you are hurting me" Marik pulls him away and stares at Malik's eyes. Staring wide eyes at Malik's condition when he saw the scars and bruises. Marik's face dropped and he clenches his fists.

Malik hears voices in front of him calling his name. Malik took one step to the side so he could see his other friends smiling towards him.

"Guys" Malik said to the group. Yugi and Ryou was the first ones to hug Malik. Malik tried to avoid the hug but he was to slow. Feeling pain shoot trough his body he tries to ignore it and hugs his friends back. When the hug ended Malik takes one step back and smiles "It's nice to see you again"

Yugi looks up and down on Malik's condition and he frowns "Malik you look awful. What happened to you?" Yugi tries not to start to cry when he realises what pain Malik had went trough.

"It's not a big deal-" Malik starts but he was interrupted by Marik

"NOT A BIG DEAL! Malik you are hurt and I will kill those bastards who did this to you!"

"Marik" Malik half whispers.

As Genshin steps out of the van Yami said coldly to him

"Who are you?" Yami glares at the man in front of him. Genshin stares at an death glaring Yami. He turns around towards the group and when he was about to answer someone else did it for him.

"It's Genshin" Malik and Yugi spoke in union.

Yami and Marik stares at the teens and asks in unison "You know him?" Marik and Yami stares at each other and then it turns into an death glare.

"Genshin saved me" Malik said as he smiles towards Genshin who was now standing in front of him.

"He's not the bad guy" Yugi defences Genshin. Genshin sees Seto leaning on his car death glaring at him. Genshin could only smirk.

Yami stares at the man and crosses his arms over his chest "I guess If aibou trusts you then I can trust you" Marik glares at the man when he was about to tell him a piece of his mind he felt someone grab his hand. Marik looks to his side and sees violet eyes staring at him //You can trust him Marik// Malik said trough his mindlink to Marik. Marik roles his eyes and says "I don't know if I can trust you BUT If you do something that will hurt my hikari I won't hesitate to send you to the shadow realms" Malik gave Marik and nod and places an kiss on his chin.

Genshin turns around and walks up to his van and opens the door but gave the group one last look "We need to get going or else we'll get stuck in the storm that's heading this way"

Seto gave the man questioning look. Should he trust this man he just met and who's working at the ocean lab or not. Many thoughts said to him to not trust this man. He could lead them into an trap or even worse. "How do we know that you won't lead us in an trap" Genshin turns his gaze towards Seto and answers "You don't" and jumps inside the van and closes the door behind him. Malik stares at Genshin and was about to go inside the van but Marik stops him by grabbing his hand in his. Malik stares at Marik violet eyes and pulls his hand back "Don't worry I'll be fine" Malik opens the car door and closes it behind him. Malik stares at Marik and gives him an smile and an thumb up. Marik didn't like to be parted with his hikari but he trusts him. The rest of the group got inside Seto's car and Genshin starts to drive with the others behind him.

As the wind regains in more power Seto sees that Genshin is driving on the road that's next to the ocean and then he turns to the left and on an bridge that leads out on an island. Seeing boats both small an big ones around the island Seto thought that this must be one of the Domino harbour. When they drove on the bridge it sways to the sides because of the hard wind in the open ocean. After 100 meters away from land they finally got to the island with no problem. Genshin stops and looks at one sign to find the direction he should go and then he sees the number he was searching for Oceanblock road 65.

After an minute Genshin found the storage where Jounouchi was inside. Genshin stops the car and opens the door and walks out. Not far away Seto has also stopped and was now standing next to Genshin and stares at the building or storage as it was.

Malik, Marik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Mokuba stands behind Seto and Genshin and looks around them like if someone would walk down the road. But who would walk outside when the weatherman had given out warnings that there would be an storm getting right at them.

Genshin looks out at the ocean and Genshin saw the storm only being an kilometre away from them "We'll better get moving or else we'll get stuck in the storm" Seto who was already moving towards the storage rooms door and opens it. Then it lightly starts to fall down white snow from the sky on them. The group walks inside to the building and closes the door behind them.

Already inside Seto had started to walk trough the building to find Jounouchi. For looking small on the outside wasn't the same on the inside it was like an labyrinth of rooms. The building wasn't that steady either the roof had holes in it, the floor had an creaking sound when you stepped on it. Seto searches with his eyes and ears if he could hear some voices or sound to the direction where Jou could be.

"Anybody in here?" Seto said out loud while he walks slowly trough the hallway. Hearing no reply Seto cursed in his mind. Why of all places this had to be an labyrinth.

"In here" Seto stops and turns around trying to hear the voice again "Here where?" he asks. Seto sharps his ears and listens to the sound of the blizzard.

"Here" Seto hears again. Staring three doors down Seto walks up to it and turns the knob.

Seto stares at Jounouchi who's in an small metallic tank. Seto walks up to it and puts his hand under Jounouchi's chin "Are you okay?" he asks. Jounouchi nods and smiles "I'm feeling better now when you're with me" Seto smiles at the reply but then he got back his serous face.

"We need to get you out of here" Seto starts to look around the room to find something that would 'lift' him up so that he could lift Jounouchi out of the tank.

Finding and wooden box in the right corner of the room Seto put it next to the tank and lifts Jounouchi out of it in his arms. Seto steps of the box and then he hears clapping sound behind him. Seto turns around and sees the same man from earlier.

"Kunta" Seto said coldly with an taste of discuss in it. Kunta smirks at the name and walks inside the room with his 10 men and Malik, Marik, Yugi; Yami, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura and Genshin in their grasps. Kunta walks in front of Seto and grins "How's about an trade Kaiba. Your friend for the thing in you hands"

Thing. He called Jounouchi and thing Seto said in his mind. He wouldn't let anyone call HIS Jounouchi for an thing. Seto wants to strangle the man's grin of his face but he had his little brother and his friends in captivity.

Marik shoot and glance at Bakura and smirks "How's about cheese Bakura?" Malik who was standing next to Marik gave him an irritated look "How can you think of food at this moment?"

Bakura understood what Marik meant and grins " I would 'love' some cheese Marik" Malik gave Bakura an confused look and suddenly the ground starts to shake making everyone loosing their balance and holes under Kunta and his men fells trough them. But the shake made an hole under Seto's feet and both him and Jounouchi falls down in the water beneath them.

*SPLASH *

Seto felt as the ice cold water hit his skin. He felt as his bones freezes and it hit his air out of his lungs. Trying to get up to the surface but the wet clothes drags him down to the bottom. Starting to get his conciseness lost he feels two arms wraps around his waist pulling him up to the surface.

Breathing in the oxygen trough his mouth when he got up to the surface.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said in his ear. Seto turns his head to the side and tries to smile "I-I'm f-fine" Seto stammers.

Jounouchi stares frighten at the pale teen in front of his eyes. Seto's lips has gone blue and his skin was deathly pale and he was shaking. Jounouchi who's an merman knew that this wasn't any good sign.

"We need to get you to land away from the water" Jounouchi starts to drag Seto towards land but the wind and the waves was to big that drifts them towards the open ocean and the snow didn't help anything. Jounouchi knew there was only one way to get Seto to land but there was an drawback in his plan Seto can't breath water.

Jounouchi turns his glance back at Seto who was about to close his eyes. Jounouchi shakes Seto fiercely "Seto you can't fall asleep now. Not now, we have to get to land!"

Seto tries to get his eyes open but closes them anyway "I don't know if I'm..able.. to.."

"SETO" Jounouchi shakes the teen again but he wouldn't open his eyes. Not liking where this was going Jounouchi would take the risk to dive under water to get him to land.

Jounouchi grabs Seto tight in his arms and dives under water, under the waves, away from the snow and wind. Swimming as fast as he can he gives glances at the human boy in his arms and goes back up to the surface. Jounouchi puts his hand on the boys chest and his eyes goes wide. Feeling Seto's pulse fading he fears the worst. Staring at the land that was 50 meters away from him. Knowing that Seto wouldn't make it he starts to swim not under the water but on the surface so that Seto was able to breath.

Many waves threw themselves over the two boys and Jounouchi is having an hard time to get past them. He would not give up Jounouchi said over and over in his mind. Then an big wave threw itself over Jounouchi and Seto forcing them under water. Jounouchi lost his grip over Seto and was now sinking down in the ocean. Jounouchi looks around him for the teen and then he sees him sinking down to the bottom. Then suddenly Seto was being pulled up but it wasn't Jounouchi who did it.

Jounouchi stares at the figure who was puling Seto up and swims up to it.

"Hana"(*) Jounouchi breaths out and hugs the dolphin. Then they swims up to the surface and Jounouchi smiles at the dolphin.

"I thought you was at the aquarium and I wasn't able to see you again" Jounouchi watches as the dolphin opens it mouth and gave away a shriek.

"Are you here to help me?" Jounouchi sees the dolphin nodding her head and starts to swim towards land with Seto on hers back. Jounouchi swims next to them.

It didn't take long time before they were at the beach and Jounouchi pulls Seto and the snow covered sand. Hana the dolphin stays in the water and watches the boys on land.

Jounouchi puts his hand on Seto's chest and feels his pulls almost gone.

Jounouchi grabs the teens hand and tears start to fall down his cheeks. The snow and the wind goes past his face making his hair hanging in front of his face. Then he puts his hands around Seto and starts to cry out fiercely shouting out loud

"SETO DON'T LEAVE ME. I LOVE YOU. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE" Jounouchi's voice fades away and he continues in his normal voice "I want to live with you. I want to become human with you" Jounouchi hides his face in Seto's chest and hugs the teen close to his body.

Two colours of honey and blue mixed together starts to shine round both boys and the storm starts to fade away. A moon in the horizon peeks behind clouds and the water went still. A soft breeze went past Jounouchi's face when he opens his eyes. He was still lying on top of Seto and he feels Seto's chest sinking up and down when he breaths.

Slowly two blue eyes opens themselves and stares at the blond on top of him smiling softly. Seto puts his hand on the boys cheek an dries away a tear with his thumb.

Carefully sitting up in an sitting position he stares at what was supposed to be an tail but in stead he sees a pair of legs.

"I don't want to leave you again" Seto stares at the blond in front of him. Tears falling down his cheeks but these were not sad tears they was tears of joy. Seto pulls him into his embrace and hugs him "You won't" Seto says back and he kisses the blonds forehead. Liking the answer Jounouchi hugs the teen back.

~2 weeks later~

The town lays silently since the snowstorm. Kunta had died of hypothermia along with his 10 men and no one remembers that Jounouchi was an merman. After an week Genshin has taken over Ocean lab and when he got full power over it he closed it and opened an hospital. He has always wanted to help others and now he could. Jounouchi and his friends got introduced to his friends Honda and his man Otogi. Jounouchi was able to watch their wedding trough the gems Seto has . Jounouchi introduced them to his sister Shizuka and her girlfriend Mai. They all were happy to meet the one Jounouchi decided to live the rest of his life with.

In the other side of Domino city in the Kaiba mansion the preparation for the christmas party that Seto had promised to fix. In the mansion you could hear a pair of feet running up and down on the staircase and ended with an

*bump*

"Mokuba what have I told you about running up and down in the staircase?!" Mokuba rubs the back of his head and winces from the headache he got. Getting up from the floor he picks up the big box he dropped on the way down "Sorry Seto" Mokuba yells back as he walks to the living room. "_The last box_" Mokuba thought as he walks. Getting to the living room Mokuba found Jounouchi covered in christmas lights, baubles, glitter and all kinds of decoration.

Jounouchi tried to move but when he lifts his foot he immediately ended on the floor on his back. "Do we really need all this stuff?" Jounouchi winces as he tries to get all the decorations off him.

Mokuba put down the large box next to the undecorated christmas tree and sighs "We are supposed to decorate the tree not you"

"Be nice it's my first christmas here and I didn't get all this stuff on me on purpose. I stumbled on the boxes and got the stuff on me and can you give me an hand?" Mokuba shook his head disbelief but he decides to help Jounouchi out of the decoration. Mokuba grabs on the christmas light and starts to get it of Jounouchi. About 10 minutes later Mokuba was already halfway trough the mass takes an step back and to take an look where it would be the easiest way to get it of Jounouchi. "We don't really have time with this. Jounouchi I have to decorate the other rooms are you able to get yourself out of that stuff so that we can decorate the tree later? Okay, good, bye" Jounouchi watched as the boy started to walk out of the room leaving him still tied up in christmas decoration.

"Mokuba wait! You can't leave- HEY!" Jounouchi shouts at the raven haired boy. Jounouchi lost all hope from getting any help from him "_Yeah leave me here. I will only chew myself out of these wires and decoration_" Jounouchi said sarcastic in his mind.

~5 minutes later~

Jounouchi lies on the floor panting for breath. After trying to chew, bite, pull and jumping up and down made him exhausted. A thought went trough his mind that he was defeated. Yes defeated by the christmas decoration who would have thought that that would happen? Trying to figure out an new plan he stares at the roof an blinks "_Is that a yo-yo?" _Yes Jounouchi was right on the roof a yo-yo hanged down. Thinking how it would have gotten stuck there Jounouchi hears a laugh behind him. Trying to turn around was even harder than it looks.

"My my. What do we have here" Jounouchi got an glimmer of hope in his eyes when he recognized whose voice it was.

"Seto how glad I am to hear your sweet voice" Jounouchi cheers as the brunet walks up to him and sits down next to Jounouchi's face. Jounouchi stares into those ice blue eyes and gives Seto his sweetest smile.

Seto watches at the blond when he smiles and smirks "Santa must have thought that I was an good boy this year" Jounouchi stares at Seto who didn't get the joke and tilted his head to the side which Seto thought was cute "Who and what is an 'Santa'?"

At first Seto stares at the blond confused and then he starts to laugh out loud. He had forgotten that Jounouchi doesn't know much about the human world. It has gone about 2 weeks since he came permanent human. And the entire time Jounouchi has asked about everything he saw and it took some time to explain to him what it was and what you could use it for.

Jounouchi stared at his boyfriend and roles his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny Seto" Jounouchi said in an mock voice. Seto slowly stops laughing and smiles

"I can't help it and you looked so cute when you tilted your head to the side which made you look like an confused puppy" At first Jounouchi blinks at the comment and then he glares at Seto "No I don't" Jounouchi retorts back at Seto who laughs at the comment.

"Yes you do and you can't deny it my little puppydog"

Jounouchi grows under his breath but just that he only could hear it but then he got an big grin on his face when he got an thought in his head "And you're my seahorse Seto"

"A what?!" Seto stammers.

The grin transforms into an smirk "Seahorse. You're my seahorse" Jounouchi studies Seto's facial expression which turns into an not so happy face. Seto stares at Jounouchi who stared back at him. Both of them didn't say an word to each other it was like they had an competition between them in silence.

On the other side of the mansion Mokuba was done decorating the music room it was covered whit red and white bows and bells. Smiling at the good result Mokuba picked up the empty box and walks out of the room. While walking downstairs he gazes at the decorated hallway that he and Jounouchi fixed. The result came out fine and now the entire mansion was in christmas spirit if Jounouchi has decorated the tree by now.

Jounouchi trews himself on the sofa in his red shirt and black plants and rubs his eyes. In front of him Seto who wears a blue shirt with also a pair of black pants sat down next to Jounouchi and tries to solve the knobs from the christmas light lights. Did I mention is was an big knob he was trying to solve? When Seto had finally got Jounouchi loose from the decoration Jounouchi was relieved that he was able to move again without falling down on the floor.

He watches as Seto tries to separate the decoration from each other and his eyes caught the honey coloured stone hanging down around Seto's neck. Smiling to himself he kisses Seto's right cheek.

Seto turns his blue eyes to the blond "What was that for?" he asks.

Jounouchi leans his hand on the left arm rest and leans his head on his hand smiling "Does everything have to have an reason?" he asks with an hint of seduce in it. Liking the answer Seto threw the ball of christmas lights away and pulls his 'puppy' ex merman on the couch with him on the top. Jounouchi looks shocked at Seto and got an pink blush on his cheeks. Seto put traces of kisses down Jounouchi's neck. Jounouchi starts to laugh quietly as Seto kisses his neck.

"Seto what if Mokuba comes down?" Jounouchi asks the brunet on top of him.

Seto lifts his head and stares at his love "Like that's going to-"

"Jounouchi are you done decorating the tree?" Jounouchi lifts his eye brown in questioning as Seto growls in his mind.

"What were you about to say?"

Seto went back to staring at the blond "Nothing" Seto growls as he sat up pulling Jounouchi with him into an sitting position.

Mokuba who got dressed before he would walk downstairs was dressed in an black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans to it. He gets down to the hallway and walks trough the door to the living room and sees Seto and Jounouchi sitting on the couch with their eyes fixed on him.

"I thought that you would decorate the tree" Mokuba spoke to the blond. Jounouchi roles his eyes as he answers "well... You left me here tied up and I had to free myself. But then Seto shoves up and helps me. And just a minute ago I was free from those horrible lights and stuff"

Seto sat there while Mokuba and Jounouchi argues. Smirking to himself he gets up and walks out of the room to his office to do some work for Kaiba Corporation. Walking upstairs he got to his office and sits down on his chair and opens his computer. But something didn't go as planed. The computer didn't turn on and Seto was staring at a pitch black screen. Growling out loud he tried once again to start the computer but once again it didn't turn on. Shouting out in annoyance that the computer was broken Mokuba smirks to himself and opens one of the large boxes with christmas decoration. Pulling out the cable that he took away from Seto's computer. Throwing it in the air and catches it with one hand he walks over to one of the cabinets and hides it in there so that Seto won't do any work on christmas day. Jounouchi who was still sitting on the couch stares when Mokuba hides an cable in the cabinet next to the large plant. Scratching his head in confusion he asks young Mokuba

"Why are you hiding an cable in there?"

Mokuba turns his grey eyes towards Jounouchi and smirks "That's because I don't want niisama to work during christmas" Mokuba let out an laugh before he continues "Promise me that you don't tell him where the cable is" Mokuba was about to pull out his puppy eyes but Jounouchi was quicker "No need to worry. I won't tell a thing"

*ding-dong *

Mokuba closes the cabinet door and gets up and walks out of the room shouting to Jounouchi "Wait an minute Jou I have to answer the door"

The raven haired boy walks towards the front door and turns the door handle. Mokuba smiles towards the guest he has waited to arrive. Taking an step to the side so they could come inside the mansion from the front yard. Mokuba walks to the door to the living room entrance and leans inside so that his head was the only thing you could see of him.

Jounouchi turns around and stares at the strange behaviour of Mokuba. Mokuba gave Jounouchi a smile back.

"Guess who's here" Mokuba said as six boys walks inside the living room. Jounouchi let out an laugh and jumps up from the couch "Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Bakura, Marik. It's nice to see ya"

"Nice to see you too Jounouchi" Ryou said with an gentle voice as he waves his hand in an greeting move.

Jounouchi walks towards the group and smiles. He looks at his friends and asks "How are you?" Jounouchi turns his head towards Marik and Bakura and stares at them"You haven't jumped in an lake again have ya?" Marik and Bakura scowls and stars to tell at the same time that they didn't jump in an lake and they blames each other for chanting them in the lake causing them do be dead sick.

Jounouchi starts to get an headache when he tries to listen to both yamis and shooks his head. Boy they could be so annoying sometimes when they came defensive about themselves. Both Ryou and Malik puts their hands on their own yamis mouths so that they would keep their mouths shut. Breathing out in relief for the wonderful silence they sat down on the couch in front of them. Yami, Yugi, Mokuba sat down on the farthest one in the room and Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura sat down in front of the couch where the others sat on. Jounouchi decides to lean his shoulder against the wall next to the couch where Yami. Yugi and Mokuba so that it wouldn't become to crowded in the couches.

Starting to talk about numerous things Jounouchi was in his own thoughts. Thinking about Seto and him. The same scene went trough when he and Seto lied on the couch before Mokuba interrupted them. Loving the feeling Jounouchi didn't notice when he starts to lean more backwards making him snap out of his thoughts and falling down on the board floor.

The group turns their towards Jounouchi who was blushing light pink. Blinking in confusion Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Mokuba hurries up to Jounouchi and pulls him up into a sitting position.

"Jou are you alright?" "How many finger do you see?" "Does your head hurt?" "Do you need an doctor?" Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba said at the same time when they got Jounouchi up from the floor. Jounouchi got confused when they all asks the questions at the same time making him look like an deer in a car spotlight.

"I'm fine, really" Jounouchi said while trying to calm his friends down.

Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Mokuba breaths out an relief. Jounouchi sat down on the couch this time and relaxes. Could anything go more wrong?

"Why isn't your christmas tree decorated?" That answers his question. Jounouchi looks up and stares at the tree.

"We haven't had time decorating it" Jounouchi answers. Yugi who asked the question got an good idea "How's about we all decorate it together won't that be fun?"

Everyone stares at Yugi and they got smiles all over their faces. They all got up and when I mean all I mean all except for Seto who was currently trying to find out an reason why his computer doesn't work.

Mokuba puts on a christmas cd to get everyone In the christmas spirit. In the background it plays Last christmas, silent night and many others.

The group opens the cardboard boxes and picks out the decoration that wasn't already lying on the floor from earlier. Yami,Yugi and Jounouchi put up the baubles in the tree. Marik and Bakura argues how the lights was supposed to be in the tree which ended up that Ryou, Malik and Mokuba putting them up. Marik and Bakura got the assignment to spray the tree with white paint so that it would look like snow.

Back upstairs Seto has given up for his hunt of the 'missing' cable that someone stole from him. Growling in annoyance Seto left the room and heads downstairs. When he was on the top of the staircase he smells the scent of christmas food from the kitchen. This would be the best christmas ever he told himself and this would be Jounouchi's first time celebrates it.

Seto walks inside the living room where he left Jounouchi and Mokuba in the first thing he sees is an christmas tree decorated and the entire group around it.

Jounouchi who notices Seto's presence turns around and smiles "There you are Seto come and join us and don't stand there all grumpy"

Seto stares back at Jounouchi and grins "You would love that won't you" and he sees Jounouchi coming up to him and drags him down to the couch.

"Bakura I'm warning you. If you pull out that mistletoe from your pocket one more time then I'll-" Ryou tares at Bakura who was only an centimetre from his face grinning "Or what?" he asks.

Ryou shakes his head and sighs "You are holding it over me aren't you?" Bakura smirks at the comment and lifts Ryou's chin and shows the mistletoe "You know the rule" Bakura kisses fiercely on Ryou's lips. But Ryou didn't pull away from Bakura no instead he puts his hands around Bakura's neck enjoying the kiss.

Yami who was standing next to them roles his eyes "Get an room"

Bakura pulls him away from Ryou and smirks "Jealous pharaoh?"

Yami's eye brown twitches and he glares back at Bakura "If I want to make out with my aibou then I will do it" Yami felt an poke on his arms and stares at Yugi "Don't drag me in your fight with Bakura" Yugi said to his yami.

"Now I see. You take commands of your other self. Are you man enough to take your own-" Bakura was interrupted by Yami who was now kissing Yugi on the lips. When the kiss ended Yami pulls back and smirks. Yugi got an small pink blush on his cheeks when the kiss ended

"You said what tomb robber?" Yami asks the blond albino. Bakura just roles his eyes and answers "Get a room" and he sits down on the couch that was in front of Jounouchi's and Seto's. "_Yami 263832 points and Bakura 0_" Yami counts in his head of all times Bakura had dared him or when he planed on embarrassed him but ended getting himself falling in his own trap. Oh how he likes the odds.

Mokuba who was already going trough the christmas gifts under the tree. Seto who noticed this said to his little brother "Mokuba we are not opening the gifts yet. They are for after dinner" Mokuba turns himself towards Seto and pouts "But can't I open just ONE. Please" Mokuba also gave Seto his puppyeyes and hopes that it will work on Seto. Seto only stares back at Mokuba "I said no Mokuba but we can make an deal" Mokuba blinks at the response "What kind of an deal?" Mokuba questions Seto.

Seto shifts in the couch and answers "You can open one gift now but you have to tell me where my computer cable is" Mokuba growls in his mind and before he could say an word

"And no I won't work today" Seto said. Mokuba nods and goes to the cabinet where he hit the cable and opens it shoving that it was in there. It didn't take an second before Mokuba was in full speed trying to find his gift. "Only one and that goes for the rest of you too" Seto said while looking at the group. And now everyone- well almost everyone except for Seto and Jounouchi was digging in the pile of christmas presents.

Mokuba picks up an large box under the pile and opens it revealing an Playstation 3 with 10 games to it. And on the card it says it's from Seto. Ryou and Bakura picks up and small package. Inside it was an box filled with chocolate sweets (from Yugi and Yami). Malik and Marik picks up an package inside it there was an ancient Egypt game called senet (they got it from Bakura and Ryou), Yugi and Yami got an book with ancient myths/ stories (it's from Marik and Malik).

"Here Jou" Mokuba hands a little box on his lap and also hands an present to Seto. Mokuba gave them an last smile before he goes back to his present.

Jounouchi stares at the box he got from Mokuba and picks up the card that hangs on the bow. In small blue writing it says '_Merry Christmas from Seto_'. Jounouchi opens the lid of the box and stares at an blue gem. Jounouchi picks the gem carefully and stares at Seto "Why are you giving me this? It's yours isn't it" Seto gave Jounouchi an smile and takes the blue gem in his hand and shows it to Jounouchi "I talked to Yami and he told me that this and your honey coloured is magic stones. After Seth saw Katsuya the blue gem disappeared and everyone knew that Seth had them with him all the time so everyone thought that it had disappeared. So I did an little research about it and I found out that Seth had given Katsuya the blue one. Seth had the honey one and Katsuya had the blue one. So now I'll do the same thing" Seto places the blue gem around Jounouchi's neck. Then he takes the honey gem out of his pocket and puts it around his own.

Jounouchi puts his hand on the blue gem around his neck and looks up at Seto "So these gems has magic in them" Seto nods at the answer "Yes but they won't work always. First they only work for those who they are meant to. Second they can do some magic when we even won't ask for it"

"Like what?" Jounouchi asks. Seto thought for an sec before he would give his answer "Like locking doors when someone's after you if they want to harm you. Like last week when Mokuba threw a snowball at me and it melted before it hit me"

Jounouchi tilts his head and thought "So they are like an protection for you"

"You can say that" Seto replies.

Jounouchi looks down and sees that Seto hasn't opened his gift yet "Aren't you going to open it yet?" Jounouchi asks. Seto pick the box up and stares at it "Do I have an choice" Seto starts to read the card and on it says '_Merry christmas nii-sama_'. Seto opens the box and inside it there was an miniature of Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto smiles at the small miniature.

"That's cool" Jounouchi comments at the BEWD.

"It is. Thank you Mokuba" Seto says to his little brother.

Mokuba turns around "You're welcome"

A thought hit Seto's mind "Talking about magic. Hey Yami" Yami turns his head towards the CEO "What is it Kaiba?"

"Do you have your shadow book with you?" Seto asks. Jounouchi stares at Seto and he had no idea where this was going.

Yami roles his eyes and stares back at Seto "Of course I do. Didn't you listen when I told you about the book?" And why are you asking?"

"We have to change your fathers decision about 3000 years ago" Now Jounouchi knew what Seto was talking about "You have the power to do it right?" Seto asks the ex pharaoh again.

"Yes I have the power" and the book appears on his lap in an golden glow.

"You know the case about Seth and Katsuya right and I need you to change it"

"Only a small amount. But I'll give it a try" Yami starts to flipper trough the pages and finds what he was searching for. Mumbles in Egyptian words echoes trough the room and the scant ends with an violet glow from the book. Yami closes the book and it disappears again in thin air "It's done" Yami says and goes back to Yugi.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seth sat in a green oasis listening to the sound of the wind and birds flying over him. It was the most peaceful place in the world. But he wants to share with someone he loves. For over 3000 years Seth has been alone in this place. No one to talk to and it's eating him from the inside.

Seth got up from the grass he sat on and decides to take an walk to the river.

Walking trough the trees he hears some laughter. Stopping by instinct he looks around where the laughter came from. There was no one here except for himself and some birds above him he decides that it must be his imagination.

Seth was In front of an tree that blocks his way to the river. Pushing some branches away he sees an figure sitting by the river staring out at the water. Seth stops and stares at the human in front of him. The blond haired figure turns himself towards Seth revealing his honey coloured eyes.

Seth had the urge to run to his love Katsuya but his feet wouldn't move. Sometimes he had seen Katsuya standing in front of him and when he tried to hug him it revealed that it only was an mirage. Seth didn't want to get his wish crushed by an mirage instead he tells to him "Stop making me go insane. I know you are an mirage of my mind. Leave me alone" Seth shouts at Katsuya.

Katsuya got an sad look in his eyes. He gets slowly up from the ground and walks slowly towards Seth. Seth turns his head away and closes his eyes. He didn't want his hopes to get crushed again.

Seth feels two arms getting around him and into an hug. Seth feels the warmth from the person that hugs him. He opens his eyes and stares at the one who's hugging him and the one who is hugging him is

"Katsuya" Seth breaths out.

Katsuya snuggles in Seth chest and tears fall down his cheeks "How I've missed you"

Seth puts his arms around Katsuya's body and hugs him back whispering in his ear "It is you"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Hours went by and after the dinner they had open all of the rest of the gifts under the tree. But there was one gift left that Seto had in his pocket. Seto takes a hold on Jounouchi's hand and leads him out in the back yard. The ground was covered in frost which made the ground look white. A light breeze went past the teens faces. The sky was cloud free and you can see the stars twinkle in the sky.. Jounouchi stopped in front of an big oak tree and smiles. Seeing the tree made Jounouchi feel warm inside of his heart. Seto stands next to Jounouchi and also looks at the tree.

Mokuba sprinted towards the nearest window and tries to find his brother and Jounouchi. It was hard to see trough the window because of the frost. Mokuba rubbed it with his sleeve of his shirt and got an clearer view and smiles pointing at the direction where he saw the couple "I can see them" Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik ran towards the window and tries to get an better look.

Bakura tries to push Yami out of the way and snaps at him "Move it Pharaoh your ass takes up half of the space" Yami glares at Bakura and decides to join his little game.

"Says the one whose ass is small" Yami smirks when he sees the ex tomb robber was at his last nerve to make an 3 world war. Bakura was about to strangle Yami when he felt his body stiff. Bakura looks down and sees that there's nothing that held him still and then he realises who was behind this.

"Marik!" Bakura shouts. Marik who was holding his mill rod in the air lowers it and put it hanging on his belt. And then he pointed at the others saying that it was their idea and not his.

"Shhh" was all the response he got from the group. Bakura swore in his mind but stays quiet and joins the others to watch the teens outside of the mansion.

"Such a beautiful night" Jou spoke in an gentle voice as he stares at the big oak tree which was white glittering in the night from the stars light.

"It sure is" Seto replies as he puts an hand on Jounouchi's shoulder and smiles. Jounouchi leans closer to Seto and puts his head on Seto's shoulder and smiles.

"What do you think will happen in the future Seto?" Jounouchi asks the brunet while he snuggles into Seto's warm body. Seto looks down on his little merman and puts his arm around Jounouchi and pulls him closer into his embrace. Pulling Jounouchi's chin up to that he could see his honey colour eyes and whispers lightly "You" Jounouchi blinks and watches as Seto went down on his knees and digs in his pocket. Jounouchi stared at Seto surprised "Seto what are you-" he started

Seto drags out a small box and smiled towards Jounouchi "Jounouchi will you marry me?" Seto opens the little box and revealed a small silver ring inside it. Jounouchi was in chock, he wasn't able to speak nor did he know what to say except for... "Yes" Jounouchi trews himself at Seto and they both ends on the ground looking into each others eyes blue met honey. Jounouchi leans towards Seto's face and kissed him on the lips.

''He did it'' Mokuba cheers and starts to jump up and down with Yugi and Ryou. Malik runs towards the kitchen so they can make an toast to the newly engaged couple.

''Finally'' Yami spoke out

''He took his bloody time'' Bakura mutters

''He sure did'' Marik replies

Jounouchi and Seto parted from the kiss and stared in each others eyes. A colour of blue and honey glows in the sky and then slowly small snowflakes glided down on the city. The white flakes made their hair whiter and glitters. Jounouchi smiled and so did Seto.

''Forever'' Jounouchi started

''Yours'' Seto ended

And not far away you could hear the music from the town parade playing 'All I want for christmas is you....'

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

And they lived happily ever after...

That's the last chapter I hope that you liked how it ended. Ended happy and I'm glad how it ended and not like the first OOS. And if you have some questions about this fic I will be happy to answer them.

I like to thank you who reviewed and the people who supported me trough the entire time while writing this.


End file.
